Naruto's Jurnal
by kittyinanutshell
Summary: Maafkan Daku Minna-san!
1. Selamat datang di kehidupan SMA!

"Hey , Sakura! Ada Gossip!"

"Gossip apa?"

"Senpai-mu berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya. Aku lupa siapa namanya , tetapi yang jelas dia anak baru,"

"Uhh—Aku percaya kok sama dia! Bagaimana menurutmu , Naruto?"

"…"

"Naru-chan?"

"Laki – laki memang sama saja."

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto (female)

Genre : Romance – Drama (Little bit Comedy)

Rate : T

**Naruto's Jurnal**

In this chapter is Full Naruto's POV

Chapter 1 - Selamat datang di kehidupan SMA!

**Kekasih?**

Banyak cerita orang kalau moment – moment di SMA adalah moment yang paling bersejarah. Mereka (yang masih muda – mudanya) bisa menjalankan suatu hubungan kasih sayang bersama lawan jenis , jalan – jalan bersama (istilah gaulnya , kencan) , nonton film , belajar bersama , dll. Intinya , mereka bisa merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama di masa – masa SMA. Lalu mereka juga mulai mengidolakan artis – artis kesukaan mereka. Dan juga hang out bersama genk mereka.

Alah , masa sih? Setahuku enggak semua bener tuh. Buktinya sepupuku yang masih kelas 5 sudah mulai suka – sukaan dan mengidolakan Morgan SM*SH (Ugh—bahkan waktu dia masih kelas 1 SD dia sudah tergila – gila dengan teman sekelasnya). Terus cerita dari adik kelasku bahwa temennya sudah pacaran hingga jalan ke mall bareng (anak kelas 4 SD lho!) . Dan cerita temanku dulu ketika aku masih kelas 4 SD , dengan polos – polosnya dia percaya bahwa dia akan memiliki kekasih dalam waktu singkat jika dia mengirimkan SMS yang ia dapat entah dari siapa ke 10 temannya. Cih , kalau aku yang jadi dia , aku sih enggak mau. Sayangkan , pulsa banyak buat dihabis – habisin.

Bercerita tentang kekasih? Aku kurang minat sih , kalian tahu? Menurut opiniku di dunia ini jodoh ga kemana. Itu sih bisa diatur (walah) kalau kita udah dewasa. Dan lagi , banyak banget temen bilang kalau aku belum punya pacar , ga popular. What? Mau popular aja harus punya pacar? (nb : ganteng , putih , tinggi , jago main basket , dll yang buat cewek – cewek jadi mentega cair). Haa~ Barack Obama aja item – item jabatannya Presiden AS. Dan kenapa kita harus punya pacar kalau ingin popular? Coba tanya Dominic Brian yang otaknya bak otak Einstein. Apakah dia sudah punya pacar? Setidaknya aku ingin namaku terkenal di sekolah sebagai anak peraih Juara Olimpiade Matematika. Bukannya aku sok pintar , tapi aku memang ingin saja karena aku orang yang lemah dalam bidang matematika.

Sekarang ini seharian kau mati – matian mencari tugas untuk aku bawa besok. Maklum kalau udah SMA pasti ada MOS segala. Dan yaah , kurasa walau sedikit kurang kerjaan tapi melatih pikiran kita juga. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada OSIS bahwa sekarang aku tahu minuman anti copet itu adalah Miz*ne. Huh , malah masih banyak lagi. Sudah 2 jam yang lalu aku muter – muter di supermarket ini buat nyari barang – barang aneh lainnya. Dan 1 barang yang membuatku bingung untuk di bawa besok adalah…

_Cai herang dina botol plastik merek bebas*_

Lucu , di Jepang pun bahasa Sunda sudah terkenal ya. Artis – artis Indonesia aja kayaknya udah Go International tuh!

v-.-v

"Tadaima!" teriakku ketika aku sudah sampai rumah. Hah , capek juga jalan kaki dari supermarket ke rumah. Walau cuma 20 menit , yang penting membakar kalori. Andai di sini ada angkot , ojek , bajaj , becak , odong – odong pun jadi.

"Okaeri! Neechan udah pulang toh! Bawa makanan ya? Asiik , mau dong~" tiba – tiba saja adik laki – lakiku muncul. Ckck , dia memang adik paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku punya (walau kuhargai karena jika tidak , Ayah dan Ibuku akan memasakku menjadi sayur asem) yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Bocah berusia 7 tahun ya selalu saja mengangguku.

"Diem bocah! Pikir emakmu , seenaknya aja! Aku lagi beli tugas buat sekolah tau!" gerutuku kesal karena baru pulang udah dimintain makanan. Coba saja tadi aku beli roti isi di kedai kecil. Tapi mau gimana lagi , kedua tanganku penuh menenteng barang belanjaan (yang pastinya kubayar dengan uang yang aku tabung sendiri). Aku berjalan menuju lantai 2 dimana kamarku berada dan setelah memasuki kamar , aku letakkan barang belanjaanku di karpet. Aku mulai merebahkan diriku di atas kasur sembari mengacuhkan kicauan adikku yang bercerita tentang game dan game.

Aku mulai bosan dengan suara cemprengnya. Jujur sih , pengen banget aku buang semua video gamenya itu. GTA lah , Counter Strike lah , game – game tembak – tembakkan , pencurian , pembunuhan yang kupikir ga bagus buat anak – anak kecil kayak dia. Pernah kau berfikir bagaimana jika dia sudah besar nantinya?

Drrrt…Drrrtt…

Kurasakan handphoneku bergetar pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Kuraih handphone tersebut dari saku celana jeansku dan membuka flipnya , melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

_Haruno Sakura_

Aku mengacak – acak helaian rambut pirangku yang panjang ini. Ada apa sore – sore begini mengirim sms? Lalu aku buka isi sms ini dan melihat apa isinya.

_Naru-chan , besok duduk sama aku ya~ Oh iya pagi – pagi banget dong datengnya! Hehe aku mau curhat! Okay? See U ^.^_

Mengirim sms hanya untuk memberi tahu aku duduk bersama dia dan menyuruhku berangkat pagi – pagi sekali untuk mendengarkan dia curhat? Heloo , apa tiada hari esok di sekolah? Kadang aku sedikit bingung dengan anak ini. Sakura adalah sahabatku semenjak aku SMP kelas 7. Jadi wajar saja kami sudah sangat dekat. Tapi , aku sudah mulai merasakan adanya perubahan dari dirinya. Dia jadi terlihat—err—bagaimana ya? Lebay? Bukan maksudku membashingnya tapi—dia terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja memiliki pacar maksudku. Mungkin saja , ataukah feelingku benar?

Tapi yang benar saja? Masuk SMA pun baru kemarin , masa dia sudah punya pacar lagi sih? Kalau kuingat – ingat , kemarin Sakura sering membicarakan seorang kakak kelas yang menurutnya keren sekali dan juga tampan. Dia langsung suka pas pertama kali liat gitu , tapi bisa juga kan tampang membutakan segalanya?

Aku merasa , akulah yang tiada perubahan sampai SMA sekarang ini. Merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama aja belum , gimana mau mencari pacar. Aku , Namikaze Naruto memang orang yang sulit diprediksikan kapan akan memiliki seorang kekasih (yang pastinya aku ga mau banget) yang popular dan di sukai banyak gadis maupun pria sampai banci manapun. Kata Sakura , solusi yang tepat untuk meluruskan masalah percintaan adalah ramalan. Hoyeah? Apakah aku harus percaya? No way. Mama Lauren aja udah kena banyak fitnahan terus akhirnya masuk Islam. Aku lebih percaya sesuatu yang realistis daripada ramalan yang kurang mujarab.

Karena kebanyak melamun aku jadi lupa ada tugas buat besok. Gawat , mana sekarang udah jam 6 sore , aku belum mandi! Ah sudahlah buat tugas dulu baru mandi.

Skip Time

"Ohayou Naru-chan!" sapa Sakura yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi menungguku di kelas. Aku balas senyum dan sapaannya. Hari ini aku tidak siap sekali rasanya.

"Ohayou , jadi kau mau curhat apa?" tanyaku tanpa basa – basi. Sakura malah senyum – senyum sendiri. Dasar aneh. Tiba – tiba saja dia menarik lenganku dan mendudukkanku cepat di bangku sebelahnya. Duh ini anak maunya apaan sih?

"Apa sih Sakura? Itte~" gerutuku kesel. Pagi – pagi udah di seret begini. Dia malah senyum – senyum innocent. Dan berbisik kepadaku.

"Aku dapat pacar baru lho Naru-chan!" bisiknya. Aku sempat memproses kata – katanya dengan otak lemotku. Dan—apa? Pacar? Bagaimana bisa?

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Sama itu lho! Cowok rambut merah acak – acakan yang aku tunjukkin itu!" Astaga di sinikan cowok rambut merah banyak. Aku juga lupa lagi siapa namanya. Kalau tidak salah..Sa—Sa..

"Sasori-senpai Naru-chaan! Ketua ekskul panahan!" serunya sedikit kesal. Aku ber-oh ria. Cowok yang sering mengedarkan senyuman yang menurut anak – anak cewek itu manis dan juga keren. Apa kerennya. Kalau senyum imut pun aku juga bisa (narsis).

"Tapi , kau baru pertama kenalkan sama dia? Ga mungkin langsung pacaran," ujarku.

"Walau begitu pun , dia menembakku kok. Waktu pulang sekolah dia menghampiriku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku saat kami bertemu pandang di Aula. Aku terima karena aku sangat menyukainya!" Terkadang aku sangat kasihan dengannya. Jika aku menjadi dia , aku harus tahu dulu dengannya lebih dekat. Jika kita sudah sangat akrab , baru aku akan menerima pernyataan cintanya. Setidaknya jika itu aku sudah dewasa. Mungkin…

.

.

.

"Hey , Sakura! Ada Gossip!" tiba – tiba saja gadis berambut cokelat dicepol dua datang menghampiri kami yang tengah bercanda gurau di kantin sekolah. Setelah memberikan tugas MOS yang gaje akhirnya kami bisa menikmati istirahat makan siang.

"Gossip apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Senpai-mu berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya. Aku lupa siapa namanya , tetapi yang jelas dia anak baru," ucapnya. Uwah , aku harap Sakura tidak mengebrak meja kantin seperti yang di sinetron – sinetron , lari menjauh kemudian menangis di toilet perempuan.

"Uhh—Aku percaya kok sama dia! Bagaimana menurutmu , Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepadaku. Bagaimana denganku? Salah sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan nasehatku. Kulihat sekilas raut wajah Sakura yang kaget dan kecewa.

"…" Aku hanya diam. Entahlah , aku mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Naru-chan?" panggil gadis berambut cokelat yang bernama Tenten.

"Laki – laki memang sama saja." Jawabku datar. Aku tidak peduli apa kata temanku. Tapi ya seperti inilah kenyataannya. Dan itu sebagai alasan kenapa aku tidak mau berpacaran begitu cepat.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Tenten. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan lalu menikmati jus jerukku.

"Enggak kok , aku merasa laki – laki yang seperti itu biarlah sudah!" jawabku asal – asalan. Repotnya harus mengurus soal percintaan beginian. Apa aku juga akan begitu?

…..

"Hari ini kalian udah bagus ya. Tugas juga udah semua bener walau ada yang eror sedikit. Ya , untuk besok kalian mulai membawa buku tulis dan alat tulis aja buat nulis note dari guru – guru pengajar , Ketua sama Wakil Ketua osis nantinya. Jangan ada yang lupa , besok untuk yang putrinya rambut masih di iket dua kayak sekarang! Mengerti?" jelas kakak Osis galak banget. Udah gitu panjang lebar segala. Khusus untukku , aku sih udah terbiasa diiket dua begini dari SD. Dulu aku ga terlalu suka sih , tapi yaa entah kenapa aku masih sangat suka. Jujur aku bukan tipe gadis tomboy , melainkan childish. Huh , apa – apaan tuh!

"Ya senpai!" jawab murid – murid serempak takut dikepret (?) karena ga jawab sahutan dari senpai. Lalu , senpai yang bernama Temari (setelah aku tahu dari name tag-nya) menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian meninggalkan keluar kelas bersama Osis – Osis lainnya. Setelah itu , kudengar teriakan histeris dari anak – anak cewek sampai – sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Kalian tahu? Ketua Osis dan Wakil ketua Osis bakalan ceramah lagi!"

"Yay! Kesempatan kita melihat ketampanan mereka berdua!"

"Betul , betul , betul!"

Aku melongo ga percaya. Segitu cakepkah ketua osis dan wakilnya itu? Menurutku biasa saja. Ataukah aku yang sakit mata? Menurutku tidak , aku bisa melihat Shikamaru , cowok paling malas yang sedang tertidur di pojok belakang sana.

"Duh , mereka mulai lagi!" ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Biar sajalah. Aku sih enggak peduli amat! Mamat tukang bakso langgananku aja ga peduli , paling – paling ceramahnya juga disetiap kata pasti diselipkan kata 'Hn'. Atau enggak bicarakan sangat singkat , padat , ga jelas!" cletukku. Sakura terkikik kecil lalu menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Kamu jangan begitu , benci bisa jadi cinta lho!" persetanan itu lagi , aku tetep gamau peduli.

"Mou , Naru-chan! Bisa saja kau jadi salah satu perhatian dari mereka berdua!" smabungnya lagi. Ok. Cukup. Bukannya narsis tapi kalau aku emang manis itu sih wajar.

"Aku ga suka sama cowok yang pelit suara kayak radio rusak. Udah gitu Ketos sama Waketos sama – sama dingin. Apa jangan – jangan mereka itu 'Putra yang ditukar' ya?" gumamku tanpa sadar , membuat Sakura ketawa – ketawa gaje. Nah loh , gara – gara kebanyakan nonton sinetron -ralat- maksudku gara – gara Ibuku sering nonton sinetron Indonesia tiap malem dan biasanya , kalau malem – malem aku suka banget nunggu di ruang tv , nunggu giliran nonton film. Dan Ibuku itu maniak nonton sinetron sambil nangis – nangisan. Jika itu film iklan , aku ganti ke channel lain deh lalu giliran aku yang nonton dan Ibu yang nunggu. Krisis tv , di kamarku tv ga ada. Bisa nonton film sih pake laptop , tapi modem aku pun ga punya.

"Pfftt—Naru-chan kau ini bisa saja bercandanya! Oh iya , pulang sekolah temani aku beli novel yuk!" kulihat dia tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihat senyum palsu di wajahnya. Dan aku bisa tebak apa penyebabnya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Sak?" tanyaku. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa – apa kok. Lagi pula Sasori-senpai mungkin hanya bercanda saja. Lagi pula aku juga terlalu bersemangat sepertinya. Hehehe.." jawabnya dengan nada di ceria – ceriain. Mungkin saja kalau tidak ada aku , dia akan pundung lalu ngegalau sendiri.

"Sudahlah , biar ga memperburuk suasana , nanti aku traktir es krim deh pas pulang dari Toko Buku!" ucapku sambil mengelus punggungnya. Tiba – tiba tatapan Sakura berbinar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu boleh aku minta 2 cup es krim strawberry!" serunya memelas. Ngeeh—nyesel aku nawarin dia tadi. Aku mulai berfikir , aku gamau jadi guru bimbingan konseling nantinya.

Tapi aku masih penasaran , apakah Sakura masih menyukai Sasori-senpai? Dan kenapa Sasori-senpai dengan tega menduakan Sakura? Ataukah Sakura dipermainkan? Inilah yang kutakutkan saat berpacaran. Dipermainkan oleh cowok yang engkau baru kenal dan itu membuat kau sakit hati dan dipermalukan. Hah , rumit sekali sih yang namanya pacaran. Kupikir pacaran itu hanya sekedar menyatakan saling suka doang terus udah deh beres. Heeaa , sepertinya aku butuh dokter cinta (?).

"Naru? Naru-chan!" panggil Sakura. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Kenapa aku jadi sering melamun begini? "Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Itu , nanti kalau besok kita dibagikan kertas berisikan daftar ekskul , kau akan memilih ekskul apa?" benar – benar gadis yang penuh dengan pemikiran yang jauh.

"Apa ya? Aku sih ingin sekali ikut ekskul basket dan modern dance. Kalau aku diterima mungkin!" jawabku. Kuakui aku memang pendek. Tinggiku hanya 155 cm dan aku merasa bukan seperti anak SMA melainkan SMP.

"Genki wo dashite*! Pasti kau diterima kok! Kenapa tidak ikut ekskul renang saja?" tanya Sakura lagi. Inilah yang aku takutkan. Aku punya trauma masa kecil , tenggelem di sungai ciparay (?).

"Aku..aku ga bisa berenang!" jawabku pelan. Sakura kembali tertawa terbahak – bahak , membuat bangku meja aku dan Sakura menjadi perhatian banyak murid di kelas. Sial. Awas saja ya Sak! Kalau kau tenggelem di lautan cinta selatan ga akan aku tolongin kau! (nb: berenang aja ga bisa gimana mau nolongin?).

"Gomen~ Aku bercanda Naru-chan!" ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku mengembungkan pipiku kesel. Tadinya aku hendak membenamkan kepalaku di atas meja tapi entah badai apa yang sedang menghantuiku sekarang , Temari-senpai memasuki kelas lalu memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang menyeramkan. Kelas yang tadi ramai langsung sepi kayak di kuburan.

"Mana yang namanya Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya. Bwuah , aku kira dia sudah tahu mana yang namanya Naruto , ternyata belum. Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku dan mengacungkan tanganku.

"Ya senpai?" sahutku dengan sopan. Temari-senpai langsung menatapku. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju bangku. OMG , jangan – jangan dia mau menghukumku? Apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku?

Tatap…tatap….tatap…tatap….

Busyet , udah merinding aja aku dilihat sama Temari-senpai dari deket. Ada apa sih?

Melotot….melotot….melotot….

"Aa..Ada apa senpai?" tanyaku risih. Dia mulai ketawa kecil. "Kau enggak terlihat seperti anak SMA!" cletuknya. Tawa seluruh murid – murid di kelas termasuk Osis – Osis lainnya yang ada di pintu luar kelas ikut ketawa mendengar ucapan Temari-senpai. Kalau bukan senpai udah aku tendang aja nih orang.

"Hahaa , maaf! Kau dipanggil Ketua Osis di ruang Kesiswaan," sambungnya. Huah , bilang gitu aja pake bilang aku ga kayak anak SMA. Aku berjalan melewati bangku lainnya dan menuju pintu kelas dan langsung berlari ke ruang kesiswaan. Malu rasanya diketawain kayak tadi. Huh , tapi kenapa aku dipanggil ya? Perasaan dari tadi aku ketiban sial mulu deh? Atau jangan – jangan ada masalah denganku? Oh Kami-sama semoga bukan masalah buruk!

TBC

*Cai herang dina botol plastik merek bebas itu terinspirasi dari cerita sodara. Bwuhaha ga nyangka kalau sebenarnya itu tuh air keruh yang dimasukin ke botol aqua yang udah ditulisin merek bebas. Jadi ngakak sendiri ngingetnya.

*Genki wo dashite : Ayolah semangat!

Hehehe bagaimana Minna-san? Apakah fic ini harus di delete? Atau lanjutkan? Maaf kalau rada2 aneh karena Macho kurang bisa membuat cerita romance. Maaf jika pengambaran tokoh kurang jelas. Di chap berikutnya semoga bisa lebih bagus lagi. Terimakasih sudah membaca , mohon saran dan kritikkan ya :D


	2. Orang misterius!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto (female) and ...xfemNaruto

Genre : Romance – Comedy

Rate : T

**Naruto's Jurnal**

Chapter 2 – Orang Misterius

Naruto POV

Duh kenapa harus ada acara di panggil ketua osis sih? Atau ini karma gara – gara aku bilang ketua osisnya pelit suara kayak radio rusak? Kuharap enggak sih –emang kenyataankan?-. Ah lupakanlah masalah ketua osis , yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah….

(Dimana ruang kesiswaannya?)

"Ukh , sial!" gumamku kecil lalu dengan sotoynya aku berjalan menuju koridor dekat ruang Lab IPA. Kulihat di sana ada 3 kakak osis yang sepertinya sedang nge-gosip (laki – laki) dan terus cekakak – cekikikan. Apa aku tanya saja ya ke kakak osis itu? Tapi—kenapa aku ragu? Ah sudahlah! Dengan sedikit keberanian aku mencoba untuk bertanya ke kakak – kakak osis itu.

"Anu—permisi , boleh tanya dimana ruang ke—" belum aja ngomong sampai kelar , tuh orang udah main potong aja dengan kalimat yang membuatku enek seketika.

"Nante kawaii no deshou~" teriak mereka. Wakz? Imut? Baru kali ini aku dibilang imut sama cowok. Hiii , mau di bogem aja nih orang ya? Aku cuman ketawa kecil aja , grogi mau bilang apa. Masa aku harus bilang , 'Bilang imut , matilah kau!' yang ada aku bisa – bisa dikeluarin dari sekolah. Terus aku lihat cowok berambut merah acak – acakan yang kayaknya aku sudah tahu siapa namanya langsung minta maaf.

"Maaf dik! Kami cuman bercanda , jadi adik mau tanya apa?" tanya cowok rambut merah itu. Kedua temannya juga ngangguk – ngangguk minta maaf. Ya kali ini aku maafkan , setidaknya kalian tidak mengatakan aku manis.

"Er—ruang kesiswaan itu di sebelah mana ya?" tanyaku langsung . Mereka ber-oh ria sejenak lalu cowok berambut merah itu menarik lenganku. Huuaa jangan pegang – pegang! Bukan mukhrim! **sok alim**.

"Tidak apa kok. Sini kakak anterin," jawabnya. Aku sudah menyimpulkan bahwa cowok yang bernama Sasori-senpai ini buaya darat (kurasa , dan tolong jangan bantai diriku yang manis ini Sasori FG! #plak). Mau tidak mau aku ikut aja. Hah~ memang merepotkan. Oh iya , perlu aku ingatkan sekali lagi , jika kau berada di tempat yang asing , jangan lupa membawa peta atau buku petunjuk.

…..

Ruang Kesiswaan

"Aduh , terimakasih senpai! Jadi merepotkan," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Plok! Kurasakan tangan Sasori-senpai mengelus kepalaku. Hiyyaa aku sudah bilang jangan pegang – pegang! Ingin rasanya membuang tangan besarnya itu jauh – jauh.

"Sama – sama , jangan sungkan kok! Oh iya Namikaze Naruto ya? Perkenalkan , Akasuna no Sasori," haa , ga usah di perkenalkan aku sudah tau. Aku maklumi dia sudah tahu namaku karena setiap anak baru pasti memakai name tag.

"Eh? Iya , terimakasih Sasori-senpai!" jawabku.

"Coy , kenapa aku ga dikenalin sih?" seru cowok berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipi tannya.

"Iya nih Coy! Lu ga setia kawan! Mentang – mentang udah pernah nembak anak kelas 10—umbh!" kulihat Sasori-senpai membengkem cowok berambut orange acak – acakan. Lalu Sasori-senpai berbalik nyengir ke arahku. Aku jadi dibuat heran olehnya. Apa maksudnya menembak anak kelas 10? Ataukah jangan – jangan itu Sakura?

"Jangan pedulikan omongan Kiba dan Pein ya! Oke sampai ketemu , Jaa!" lalu Sasori-senpai menarik kedua temannya itu. Benar – benar aneh dan juga mencurigakan. Tapi—ah iya aku lupa tugas utamaku. Jangan sampai si ketua osis mencak – mencak sendiri gara – gara aku terlambat. Dengan gugup aku memasuki ruang kesiswaan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya dingin. Brrrrrr , apa cuaca hari ini buruk ya? Kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri semua? Jangan – jangan ketua osis ini sebenarnya setan?

"Aa—Gomen ne senpai , tadi aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan," glek , kata – kata apaan tuh? Jalan kehidupan? Bahbah aku sudah mulai ketularan wali kelas baruku yang bernama Hatake Kakashi-sensei. Kulihat si ketua osis itu ketawa kecil lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyanya tiba – tiba. Ini orang manggil aku ke sini untuk nanyain umur? Ga sopan banget deh , kitakan belum saling kenal. Ya aku jawab aja.

"Lima belas senpai," jawabku sambil menunduk. Aku ga berani ngeliat wajahnya yang menurutku menakutkan. Lalu dia mendekatiku dan menarik daguku. Uwaah seenaknya saja , dalam hati aku udah meraung – raung minta keluar dari kandang Singa , berharap lebih ingin masuk ke kandang onta sekalipun juga tidak apa.

"Apa benar? Kau itu anak SMA? Coba buktikan," haduh , mau minta apa sih ini orang? Akte kelahiran? Ijazah lulus SMP? Atau aku harus bawa kedua orang tuaku ke sini?

"Bercanda , sekarang kau boleh pergi,"

DUAK! Rasanya kepalaku baru di tiban besi 20 kg. Apa – apaan itu? Mentang – mentang ketua osis bisa seenaknya menyuruh – nyuruh. Lihat saja kalau aku sudah jadi presiden nanti , kusuruh kau bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan.

"Senpai? Menyuruhku datang kemari untuk bertanya begitu saja?" cletukku tiba – tiba. Pemuda itu langsung memandangku. Matilah aku , kenapa tadi aku tidak berkata seperti itu di dalam hati sih?

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku memanggilmu ke sini karena aku penasaran denganmu," jawabnya. Penasaran? Apa maksudnya? Seperti dapat membaca pikiranku , cowok itu langsung membuka buku identitas murid. Di sana tertera Namikaze Naruto bergender cowok—Ekh?

"Kau men-ceklis di kolom yang salah. Tapi saat MOS , aku melihat seorang Namikaze Naruto memakai rok. Ya jadi kupikir kau itu cewek jadi – jadian,"

Apuuaaah? Masa iya? Aduh pasti aku melamun lagi. Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku sangat tersingung dengan ucapannya. Walau dia benar tapi setidaknya jangan berkata blak – blakan begitu dong. Untung saja di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Go-gomen senpai! Aduh , aku—penglihatanku sedikit rabun!" jawabku ngaco. Dengan laknatnya tuh si ketua osis ketawa terbahak – bahak. Tambah merah mukaku. Malu banget rasanya , kayaknya aku harus tes otakku sampai dimana tingkat kebodohanku.

"Maaf. Sudahlah nanti aku saja yang perbaiki. Kau boleh pergi," ucapnya. Aku segera membungkukkan badanku cepat dan keluar dari ruang kesiswaan. Hiyyaa kenapa semua ini harus terjadi kepadaku? Aduh , lain kali aku harus teliti dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Untung saja ketua osisnya baik , tidak diumbar – umbarkan kepada semua murid bahwa siswi yang bernama Namikaze Naruto adalah siswi yang pernah mencantumkan gender pria di buku identitasnya. Hee , lupakanlah. Sampai kelas aku mau curhat ke Sakura betapa galaunya diriku.

Belum setengah jalan dari ruang kesiswaan , kulihat Sasori-senpai masih dengan kedua temannya sedang berbincang di depan Lab IPA. Aku takut mereka melihatku lalu aku bersembunyi di belakang tembok sambil mendengarkan apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Hahaha anak yang bernama Naruto itu lucu sekali ya , imut lagi!" Deg! Kurang ajar , mereka menggosipkan tentang diriku.

"Iyaya , aku jadi ingin mengajaknya kencan," kali ini kudengar Sasori-senpai yang berbicara. Ke-kencan?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pacarmu barumu itu hah? Belum lagi tempo hari kau menembak adik kelas bukan?" ah , sepertinya ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sakura.

"Gadis berambut pink itu? Kurasa aku sudah mulai melupakannya. Aku lebih menyukai gadis yang bernama Naruto itu. Lagi pula , gadis yang bernama Sakura itu cuman hanya sebagai bahan taruhanku saja,"

APA? TARUHAN? Ternyata feelingku benar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Sasori-senpai. Aku kasihan dengan Sakura , dia sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam , tetapi apakah aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Sakura? Tapi aku takut dia akan terluka. Setelah kuintip kembali mereka sudah memasuki ruang kelas 11 , aku langsung berlari melalui koridor tersebut dan menuju ruang kelas.

Ruang kelas 10 B

"Lama sekali? Kau ditanya apa saja Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran ketika aku sudah sampai menuju bangkuku. Aku mendudukkan diriku dengan nafas ngos – ngoshan. Hah , gawat. Tadi aku nyasar lagi , makanya sedikit lama. Aku nyasar menuju ruang kelas 12 B yang kukira ruang kelasku. Sungguh memalukan.

"Eh tidak kok—cuman tentang buku identitas siswa aja," jawabku. Masa sih aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku salah mencantumkan gender? Mati saja aku.

"Hey Namikaze , apa yang kau lakukan bersama ketua osis?" tanya banyak siswi menatapku curiga.

"Iya kau ditanya apa saja? Dapat nomor handphonenya?" sumpahnya ngapain aku harus nanyain nomor handphone?

"Enggok kok cuman masalah buku identitas," jawabku singkat. Males deh kalau udah berurusan sama cewek – cewek bawel kayak mereka. Mereka pikir aku ini cewek macam apa yang bisa menggoda ketua osis? Menggoda Cho KyuHyun Super Junior aja aku belum pernah.

"Bagus deh kalau enggak ada apa – apa. Come on guys," lalu cewek berambut merah panjang berkacamata pergi meninggalkan mejaku bermasa dayang – dayangnya. Kenapa hari ini aku sering bertemu dengan orang berambut merah sih?

"Jujur , aku enggak suka sama yang namanya Karin itu," kata Sakura setengah berbisik. Aku menangguk. Dari sikapnya yang genit saja aku sudah tahu bahwa orang itu menyebalkan. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Sakura , apa aku langsung katakan saja ya masalah tadi?

"Sakura , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucapku ragu. Kulihat Sakura menatapku serius. Huaaa jangan memasang tatapan memelas begitu aku jadi enggak tega~

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kumohon Dewa Janshin , semoga aku masih bisa selamat dari amukan Sakura.

"Sasori-senpai itu—err apa ya? Menurutmu bagaimana dengannya? Aku tahu kau masih menyukainya tapi apakah kau akan melupakannya?" tanyaku cepat – cepat. Plak , ga sesuai dengan pemikiranku. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Enggak kok. Aku tahu mungkin dia cuman mempermainkanku. Ya walau salahku juga sih yang cepat percaya kepadanya. Memang kenapa Naruto?" duuh , jangan memaksaku untuk mengatakan bahwa tadi aku menguping pembicaraannya dan dengan terang – terangan mengatakan Sasori-senpai itu menyukaiku. Yang ada bukannya membantu Sakura , akulah yang kena batunya.

"Ehehe aah ga kok! Cuman penasaran aja , ah kita bicarakan yang lain saja oke?" kataku mengubah arah pembicaraan. Fyuh , selamat – selamat. Semoga saja keadaan Sakura bisa lebih membaik. Aku sudah mencamkan bahwa Sasori-senpai adalah senpai yang patut diwaspadai.

"~^.^~"

Someone POV

Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang langka. Biasanya jika aku bertemu dengan gadis – gadis manapun , mereka selalu berteriak histeris dll. Kuakui aku menyukainya , dia telah menarik perhatianku. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan memilikimu , Namikaze Naruto. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada buku identitasnya.

Dasar anak ceroboh. Tapi itulah yang membuat diriku penasaran tentang dirimu. Kuharap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku.

.

.

.

Skip Time - At Naruto's

Author POV

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya langsung menuju ruang tv , dimana otoutonya sedang bermain PS3. Timbulah isengnya Naruto untuk menganggu sang adik yang tengah bermain game Call of Duty.

"Wahahaha mati – mati! Harus mati orangnya , yeah game over!" teriak Naruto menyemangati sang adik (?). Kyuubi terpaksa harus game over karena Naruto juga menganggu konsentrasi Kyuubi.

"Huuaaa~ Neechan jahat , Ibuu~" haaa , benar – benar mirip adiknya author #curcol. Naruto cuman siul – siulan gaje. Kyuubi yang kesel langsung mukul Naruto.

PLAK! Jadilah paha Naruto merah kebiruan. Sekedar info , jangan memakai celana pendek di hadapan adikmu yang doyan mukul. Naruto yang kesel bales nyubit pipi Kyuubi keras. Kyuubi kesel bales lagi. Dibales ama Naruto. Bales lagi. Dan seterusnya hingga timbul perang dunia ke 1.

"Hey , sudah jangan berantem dong. Naruto , kau juga sudah SMA masih saja seperti itu! Kyuubi , jangan cengeng begitu!" lerai Kushina yang baru saja dari dapur menuju ruang tv. Pertengkaran terhenti dan akhirnya balas ejek mengejek.

"Neechan jelek! Cebol , pendek!"

CTAK! Timbul empat sudut siku – siku merah di jidat Naruto.

"Daripada kau IJKL!" cletuk Naruto. Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ingusan , Jorok , Kumel , Lebay!" jawab Naruto tanpa ampun.

CTAK! Giliran Kyuubi yang mempunyai empat sudut siku – siku.

"Aduuuh , oh Dewa , kenapa engkau ciptakan anak – anakku yang seperti ini?" tingkat ke-lebayan Kushina meningkat.

"Salah sendiri yang mempunyai sifat lebay yang akhirnya diturunkan kepada anak – anaknya," gumam Naruto pelan. Telinga Kushina berdiri. Dengan hawa yang tidak mengenakan berseliwiran dimana – mana membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

"Apa katamu Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina baik – baik – mengenaskan.

"Ahaha tidak kok aku enggak bilang apa – apa!" jawab Naruto cepat dan akhirnya kabur ke kamarnya takut kena bogeman Kushina. Kushina geleng – geleng kepala lalu kembali ke dapur. Sementara Kyuubi langsung kembali main game dengan wajah cemberut.

Oke kita kembali ke Naruto.

"Asiik , akhirnya modem Ayah nganggur! Bisa main game online nih~" seru Naruto riang lalu menyalakan laptopnya. Setelah semua beres , langsung dia menuju Opera dan membuka situs game online.

"Hehehe oh iya sekalian cek Facebook ah! Siapa tahu Sakura juga lagi Online!" gumam Naruto. Lalu dia membuka halaman baru dan menampilkan situs jejaring sosial Facebook. Tak lama kemudian setelah Naruto menulis alamat email dan password , langsung saja tampil halaman Home di facebook.

"Wah 20 friend request , siapa aja nih?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Setelah mengklik friend request , tampilah beberapa deretan nama orang yang ingin menjadi teman Naruto.

"Akasuna no Sasori? Hwa? Sasori-senpai? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu Facebookku?" cletuk Naruto kaget. Sempat teringat oleh perkataan Sasori barusan di koridor Lab IPA tadi siang. Naruto ingin sekali muntah di wajahnya , tapi karena terlanjur saling kenal , langsung saja dia confirm.

"Tapi ada gunanya juga sih , bisa mata – matain dia..khuhuhu!" Naruto ketawa devil. Belum sempat melihat friend request lainnya , seseorang mengajaknya chatting.

**U. Sasuke** : Oi Dobe!

Naruto POV

Geezzz apa sih ini orang? Oh iya , perlu kalian ketahui bahwa orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke Teme ini adalah rivalku dari SMP. Dia bersekolah di Suna High School kelas 10 sama sepertiku. Dia orang yang paling menyebalkan dan tidak tahu tata krama berbicara dengan benar. Tapi aku heran kenapa dia bisa banyak di sukai gadis ya?

**N. Naruto** : Hue? Teme naon?

Hahaha biar puas kau! Kaukan ga ngerti bahasa Sunda~ Cuma aku yang tau (sama author).

**U. Sasuke **: Enggak ngan nyapa doang

#sweatdrop. Ternyata Sasuke sama kampungannya denganku.

**N. Naruto **: Ada apa? Tumben nyapa!

**U. Sasuke** : Besok Sabtu , aku bakalan ada di Konoha. Kalau bisa kamu jemput Dobe!

Sialan. Emang dia pikir aku ini sopir taxi?

**N. Naruto **: Ap tu yu Teme. Kenapa ga mesen taxi aja sih?

**U. Sasuke** : Sobat macam apa kau?

Glek. Iyayaya deh. Bilang aja lu bokek ga usah mentang – mentang cakep jadi sok jaim deh!

**N. Naruto **: Iyalah , jam berapa?

**U. Sasuke** : Sekitar jam 10 pagi. Kau tunggu saja di bandara. Aku bakalan bawa oleh – oleh.

#blingbling. Kalau dipikir – pikir juga Teme orangnya baik sih , walau kadang nyebelin.

**N. Naruto** : Asiiik~ :D Teme beliin yang banyak ya~

**U. Sasuke** : Buat kamu , aku kasih 1 aja

Tarik kembali ucapanku. Dia ga ada baik – baiknya , dia itu PELIT!

**N. Naruto** : Buuu! Teme pelit! Oh iya aku off dulu ya , aku mau main dulu! Jaa~

**U. Sasuke** : Hn

Udah gitu pelit ngomong lagi. Haaa~ Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada orang yang pelit ngomong sih? Langsung saja aku keluar dari halaman FB. Jadi teringat dengan ketua osis di sekolah. Kuakui mereka memang mempunyai kesamaan yang mirip. Sama – sama dingin dan main nyletuk sembarangan.

Drrttt…Drtttt…Drrtt…

"Huuaa apa ada yang bisa mengerti aku? Aku sedang sibuk!" suara handphone bergetar mengangguku. Ada panggilan masuk. Semoga bukan omongan yang panjang.

Plik

"Halo?"

"Hai. Namikaze Naruto. Ternyata tidak susah mencari nomor handphonemu,"

Wuuuuuusshh~ Angin sore menganggu pikiranku.

Siapa yang berani – beraninya menerorku? Dan tunggu dulu—aku seperti hapal suaranya. Mungkinkah ini dia?

TBC

Ehem , Macho ikut batuk – batuk sebentar. Apakah masih aneh? Pasaran? Hohahah itulah cerita percintaan yang gajelas versi Macho. Macho minta maaf banget kalau emang banyak cerita yang kayak begini. Soalnya banyak temen sekelas Macho yang minta cerita Romance dari Macho. Macho bingung harus buat cinta – cintaan yang gimana , dan jadilah begini~ #curcol.

Buat yang nge-review , Arigatou Gozaimasu! XD Macho ga nyangka bakalan ada yang suka. Walau menurut Macho justru ini Gaje.

Balasan review

Terimakasih buat yang minta ngelanjutin. Apakah anda kurang puas? Justri ga ngerti , Macho minta maaf banget! #nunduk2 dalem. Ehehehe jadi ga enak di panggil senpai. Soalnya aku juga sama – sama masih pemula nih :p Hehe mohon kritikan dan saran ya..

Fic femNaru tapi Fujoshi ga? Aduh , justru itu saya—gimana ya ngomongnya. Sebenarnya tadi pengen buat cerita yaoi tapi kurang percaya diri euy-?- Takutnya kurang jelas dan masih canggung untuk membuat yaoian. Tapi gara2 temen saya , saya jadi ketularan Fujoshi. Bukan hanya SasuNaru saja tapi juga NejiGaa #plak. Eheh kapan2 buat yaoi deh..

Terimakasih yang udah bilang ceritaku menarik terharu #lebay. Ya jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan silahkan timpuk saya karena saya orang yang kurang mampu -?-. Beri kritik dan saran juga ya.. :D

ps : Semoga fic ini bisa berbeda dari yang pernah ada. Jika ada yang sama berarti pikiran Macho pasaran semua (**ketawa pundung**). Mohon reviewnya ya…jika anda masih tidak puas atau tidak suka nanti Macho delete kok Kalau ada yang minta di lanjutin Macho lanjutin deh , semoga lebih bagus

Akhir kata : review please :D Arigatou…


	3. Masalah Baru!

Haah, akhirnya ngapdet chapter 2. Hehehe maapin Macho ya kalau ngapdetnya kelamaan, soalnya Macho mesti ngurus ina-ini-itu di rumah terus belum lagi sekolah baru Macho! Sebel -.- **curcol sembarangan.**

Okay, sebelum lanjut ke ceritanya, mari kita balas review dulu….

Melody Valentine : Huaa maapkan daku Senpai~ Bukan maksud daku menyinggung anda, maap kalau a/n chap kemarin ngeganggu banget. Jangan dendam sama Macho ya.. #lebay. Ehehe makasih buat reviewnya ya senpai .

FlyGirlz : Anu—kecepetan ya? Maap deh soalnya Macho terlalu semangat #plak. Ohaha sebenarnya Macho buat ciri2nya emang mirip Sasu, padahal bukan lho! Nyehehe **dibunuh readers**.

Shiho Nakahara : Haha, yang main game itu juga asli cerita dari aku juga. Tapi bedanya adik aku udah 10 tahun, mana nakal pula. Haah ojan-ojan -.- **curcol lagi**. Hehe ketosnya emang bukan Sasuke, tapi siapa yaa? Yang nelpon? Uhm, baca chap ini deh ^.^

CcloveRuki : Oh begitu ya Senpai, makasih buat kritikkannya . Semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Maaf kalau abal-abal, namanya juga pemula..hhe :D

NanaMithrEe : Makasih buat dukungannya! Jujur sih aku sering baca kalau bagian Ketua Osis itu Sasuke, wah maruk bener dia! Makanya aku jadiin dia sahabat jauh Naru #diterkam Sasuke FG. Oke semoga chapter 3 ini tidak mengecewakan anda :D

NaruDobe Listachan : Makasih senpai :D Hehe jadi malu~ #wkaz?. Maap senpai kalau masih banyak typo dll, Macho kurang teliti dan masih termasuk author abal-abal. Hehe, wah yang suka FemNaru banyak juga ya :D

Sudah semuanyakah? Maaf banget ya kalau chapter 2 tidak memuaskan! (daritadi minta maaf melulu, emang mau lebaran?). Macho jadi lebay karena si Sule (?). Oke selamat membaca chapter 3 XD

**Naruto's Jurnal**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto's Jurnal © Macho Moshi Moshi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance – Drama (little bit Comedy)

Pair : SasuFemNaru, …FemNaru

Warn : FemNaru, typo(s), OOC, AU, dll. If you mind to read, please read :D

In this chapter, its All Naruto's POV

Chapter 3 – Masalah Baru!

"Hai, Namikaze Naruto. Ternyata tidak susah mencari nomor handphonemu,"

'Su-suara menyebalkan inikan—'

"DEI-NIISAN?" teriakku histeris. Darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku? Padahal mati-matian aku menyembunyikan nomorku. Diakan orang ter-iseng yang pernah ada. Udah gitu suka gonta-ganti nomor lagi. Sedikit info, suara laki-laki bak knalpot bajaj ini bernama Yamanaka Deidara #digampar Deidara FG#. Dia sepupu jauhku yang tinggal di Suna. Sudah kuliah semester 2 di kampus ternama.

"Ehehe ketauan ya?" Ugh, jelaslah ketauan. Suara kayak gitu mau disamain kayak suara emas Ahmad Dhani juga ga akan sama. Hah, aku kira siapa pula yang menelpon. Karena aku sedang banyak pikiran di sekolah, tadinya aku berfikir yang menelponku itu Sasori-senpai atau malah Ketua Osis—

"Oi aku mau minta tolong nih!" seru Dei-nii disebrang sana.

"Bentar, sebelum itu darimana niisan tahu nomor ponselku?" tanyaku heran.

"Dari Sasuke!" jawabnya enteng. Si Teme mulut ember itu sialan!

"Hah, ya udah deh mau minta tolong apa?" tanyaku pasrah.

"Ehehe, gini besok Sabtu tuh Kaasan dan Tousan bakalan dinas keluar kota. Terus aku juga punya urusan kampus yang tugasnya mesti di selesain hari Senin. Ya terpaksa aku harus nginep di rumah temen buat ngerjain tugas. Imoutoku sendirian di rumah jadi aku mau nitipin di rumahmu! Cuman 2 hari 1 malem kok," jelasnya panjang lebar. Apuah? Nitip katanya?

"Hee? Kenapa tidak di panti asuhan atau sodaramu di sana atau—"

"Ummmm—pleaseee~ Ayolah aku tipe orang paranoid! Apalagi di sini aku ga punya saudara selain dirimu bung! Imoutoku juga takut dengan orang asing dan lagi dia itu—"

"Haaah! Okeoke, apa boleh buat aku bersedia!" ckck, jawabanku seperti sedang menjawab lamaran pernikahan dari orang saja (?).

"Yay! Jemput kami di bandara okay! Oh ya aku sudah memesan tiket kemarin. Jemput kami jam 10 pagi ya! Jaa~"

TUT!

"Uggyaaaa~" teriakku frustasi. Niatanku bermain game pupus sudah. Memangnya ini tempat penitipan anak? Dan lagi, kalau misalnya dia mengantarkan Imoutonya ke sini, berarti dia harus balik lagi naik pesawat ke Suna dong? Dasar orang kaya boros duit!

Aku menghempaskan diriku di atas kasurku. Baiklah Naruto, sabar…sabar! Mungkin ini cobaan agar kau mendapat amal baik. Apa susahnya sih mengurus seorang anak kecil? Oh iya aku lupa, Dei-niisan mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino. Dia tuh gadis berusia 6 tahun yang sudah menggilai Morgan SM*SH yang pernah aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Kecil-kecil cabe rawit, bahkan dia mengharapkan memiliki kekasih seperti Morgan itu. Waduuuhh, dasar anak kecuuil! Aku harap dia dijodohkan saja dengan Kyuubi. Mereka berdua cocok sekali. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

Aku harap Sabtu bisa kujalani seperti hari-hari biasanya.

…..

…..

"Kyyaaaa! Aku lupa kalau hari Sabtu aku harus jemput TemeTomat!" teriakku setelah otak lemotku menloading apa yang ada dipikiranku sedari tadi.

And the next day…

"Sekian pengarahan dariku, Terimakasih." Ucap si Ketua Osis menutup pidatonya. Lalu disambut teriakan histeris dari para gadis dan tepuk tangan meriah. Tak kusangka pidatonya tidak lebih dari 5 menit pun sudah. Memang sangat irit kata dan efisien (?). Lalu disambung oleh wakil ketuas Osis, Danzo Sai. Saat dia membawakan pidatonya, dia terlihat tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Gadis-gadis tahun ini manis-manis semua ya," gombal-gombal kuadrat. Ternyata 'pangeran' es yang satu ini sudah berubah menjadi pangeran murah senyum. Kulihat juga Sakura ikut berteriak histeris melihatnya. Apa dia sudah mulai melupakan Sasori-senpai?

"Hey Saku, kau menyukai Sai-senpai ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Sakura yang berada di sebelahku seketika menoleh ke arahku dengan mata yang membulat.

"Ekhh? Ehehe iya sih! Dia kalau senyum itu guanteng banget lho!"

Haaa, sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari film-film di sinetron apa itu 'cinta monyet'.

Mulai dari hari ini, aku terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Aku jadi kurang memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan sebagian guru-guru pengajar dan Kepala Sekolah. Yang kupikirkan adalah hari besok. Uuuhh apalagi perkataan Kaasan dan Tousan tadi pagi.

Flashback

Pagi-pagi aku sempet nonton tv dulu sambil sarapan sereal. Sekolahku mulai pukul 8 jadi masih sempat nonton film kartun pagi-pagi. Lagi asyik-asyiknya menonton, Kaasan datang memanggilku.

"Naru-chan, sedang apa?" tanyanya basa-basi. Sedang nyuci baju Bu, yaaa lagi makan atuh (?) masa gitu aja ditanya?

"Kaasan mau bilang apa?" tanyaku to the point. Aku tau kalau Kaasan udah mulai merajuk atau menanyakan hal-hal yang menurutnya hanya sekedar basa-basi, pasti ada maunya.

"Kaasan dan Tousan harus berangkat menuju pernikahan sodara jauh Kaasan di Amegakure besok pagi-pagi sekali! Dan kemungkinan harus nginep selama 3 hari 2 malem. Kamu bisakan jaga Kyuu di rumah?"

Glek! Aku hampir keselek mangkok sereal. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar tv dan melihat Kaasanku yang memasang 'puppy eyes'. Haaa~ Kami-sama, apakah tiada hari bersantai untukku besok? Dan Tousan pun menghampiri kami sambil membenahi jas kantornya.

"Oh ya, kemarin malam Ayahnya Dei menelponku. Dia mau menitipkan Ino di sini. Kau tidak keberatankan menjaga mereka berdua?" tanya Tousan. Aku sih sudah tahu, tapi—masalah keberatan itu, aah biarlah aku ikhlas saja.

"Sasuke juga mau ke sini ya? Ohh bagus kau ada teman Naru-chan, kau jemput ya Naru-chan! Kasihan Sasuke bisa kalang kabut sendiri kalau berada di Konoha! Diakan jarang sekali berkunjung ke sini!" aku juga sudah tahu akan hal itu.

"Ga apa-apa deh. Naru mau jaga mereka berdua dan jemput Sasuke deh!" jawabku dengan nada pasrah. Membantu orangtua memang haruskan? Aku gamau dikutuk kayak Malin Kundang suatu saat.

"Wah bagus deh kalau begitu, Arigatou Naru-chhaan~"

Haaa, jadi kelewat nonton Spongebob deh. Ehm—dan jangan tanyakan kenapa aku masih suka Spongebob. Aku rasa besok adalah hari-hari yang merepotkan (Shikamaru: Trademarkku itu! Mendokusei~).

End of Flashback

"Kenapa murung Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Kali ini aku menghabiskan waktu makan siangku di kelas. Aku malas ke kantin, penuh, sesak, dll. Aku merasa tidak lapar karena aku memang tidak mood untuk makan siang.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Besok sepupuku akan datang ke rumah, hanya itu saja.." jawabku enteng.

"Oh Dei-nii ya? Tumben dia datang ke rumahmu Naru?" sahut Sakura.

"Bukan Dei-nii sih tapi adiknya, Ino!" ralatku. Kulirik sekilas Sakura tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa kau bad mood hari ini. Besok kau harus mengurus 2 anak kecil sekaligus ya? Sabar ya! Hmm, gimana kalau besok aku datang ke rumahmu? Aku bisa 'mati kutu' di rumah karena ga ada temen. Boleh ya?"

*Bling* Apa? Benarkah? Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

"Benarkah? Ohhh beruntung sekali aku! Tentu saja boleh, hehehe akhirnya aku ada teman juga~" seruku senang lalu memeluk Sakura. Sakura terkikik kecil.

"Iyaya, aah sudah lebih baik kau makan siang dulu deh! Nanti kau bisa mati kelaparan saat pengarahan berlangsung!" guraunya hiperbolis. Kami-sama, terimakasih. Akhirnya aku punya teman untuk mengurus bocah-bocah kecil itu.

"Hehehe dasar SAI-senpai!" gurauku. Kulihat wajah Sakura merona dan melepaskan pelukanku.

"Shuuut diem Naru! Nanti kedengeran anak-anak yang lain~" ucapnya sambil membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Bodoh! Yang ada di kelas ini cuman kitakan?" cletukku. Beginilah jadi orang SalTing, bisa menjadi eror kalau kau memikirkan orang yang kau suka. Hmm, apa aku juga akan merasakan yang namanya SalTing ga ya? Tapi akhir-akhir ini belum pernah tuh.

Ahh lupakanlah.

And the 'Day Care' will begin…

Konoha's Airport 

Pukul 09.30 pagi. Masih ada sisa waktu setengah jam lagi. Syukurlah aku masih bisa santai-santai. Kali ini aku sedang duduk di sebuah café sambil menunggu Sakura, dia janjian denganku akan menemaniku mengurus Kyuu dan Ino di rumahku. Sekalian bisa main bareng juga. Ah tentu saja aku tidak melupakan si TemeTomat itu. Hn, aku ingin tau apa reaksi Sakura jika bertemu dengan Teme. Tapi diakan menyukai Sai! Aaah Sai dan si Teme itu mempunyai ciri-ciri yang hampir sama. Hanya model rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Lho kok aku jadi membedakan keduanya?

"Naru-chan~ Sudah lama menunggu ya?" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Kulihat Sakura berlari kecil ke arahku. Dia mengenakan baju serba pinky selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Tanktop putih dan dia memakai rodeo pink, rok diatas lutut, dan sepatu berhak. Aku rasa Sakura mulai berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut pink panjangnya –ralat- dengan mode berpakaiannya.

Atau hanya perasaanku atau aku saja yang tidak dewasa-dewasa. Jujur aku masih suka baju Spongebob, Hello Kitty, Disney, dkk. Gaaah DVD Dora The Explorer masih kusimpan juga! Memalukan memang, tapi kenyataannya begitu.

"Hai Saku! Ga kok, aku juga baru nyampe!" jawabku. Penampilanku dengan Sakura beda jauh. Kali ini aku mengenakan kaos orange berlengan panjang yang bergambar anak kucing dan anak anjing, lalu jeans hitam, serta sepatu warrior yang tingginya dibawah lutut. Dari style dan tinggi badan, aku memang lebih cocok jadi anak SMP.

"Syukurlah, eh Naru-chan aku mau curhat nih~" yaaa mulai lagi dia. Kali ini aku mulai mendengarkan curhatannya yang menceritakan tentang Sai-senpai dst. Sakura ini sering sekali jatuh cinta kepada setiap lelaki ya? Aneh sekali, gimana jadinya kalau dia punya kekasih? Haaa akan jadi rumit nantinya.

30 minutes later

"Nalu-neechaan~" teriak seorang bocah perempuan berambut pirang pucat dikuncir kuda sambil membawa ransel kecilya lalu berlari kearahku dan memeluk pinggangku. Kuakui kalau dia memang anak yang manis, tapi sebenarnya jika dia sudah cerewet dan seenaknya saja, sudah termasuk dalam kategori anak menyebalkan.

"Ah Ino-chan, sudah lama tidak bertemu! Mana Dei-nii?" tanyaku sambil menengok kanan-kiri.

"Dei-nii balik lagi, katanya dia halus ketemu sama Do—Do apa ya? Doo.." dasar gadis cadel dan gatau apa-apa.

"Dosen maksudmu?" tambahku. Lalu dia mengangguk-angguk. Haa sudahlah.

"Eh? Itu siapa?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sakura. Dasar anak ga sopan!

"Aduh, jangan nunjuk-nunjuk begitu dong! Ini temen Naru-nee, namanya Sakura! Ayo beri salam sama Kak Sakura," bujukku.

"Hallo, Namaku Yamanaka Ino yang lucu cekali!" Dasar sok imut kau! Gerutuku dalam hati. Sakura terkikik kecil lalu mengelus rambut pirang Ino.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, waah kau ini sangat manis ya!"

"Makasih neechan! Neechan juga manis, tapi kok beda ya ama Nalu-neechan! Nalu-nee pendek tapi kok Sakula-nee tinggi ya?"

Kurang ajar! Budak semprul kau, enak ya masih kecil bisa ngomong innocent, kalau kau bukan anak kecil sudah kuhajar kau!

"Hahaha, aah sudahlah ayo kita ke rumah! Naru-chan, ayo kita langsung pulang," seru Sakura. Aha, hampir aku lupa meninggalkan dia!

"Tunggu Saku, aku masih harus nunggu temanku dari Suna!" ucapku.

"Siapa Naru?" tanya Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah si Teme. Panjang umur dia, baru aku omongin. Dengan coolnya dia berjalan menuju ke arah kami sambil menenteng ransel hitamnya dan jaket hitamnya. Gah kenapa si Teme harus memasang wajah seperti itu sih?

"Hey Dobe, lama tidak berjumpa!" sapa Sasuke sambil memasang senyumannya. Dan bisa kulihat wajah Sakura memerah. Tak terkecuali bocah cerewet ini. Sakura yang berada di dekatku bergumam pelan, "Gila ganteng banget," dan Ino langsung berteriak gaje di hadapan kami.

"Hwaaaa cowok cakep! Cakep, Ino cuka cekali~" Aaah aku malu harus berdekatan dengan bocah ini. Tapi Sasuke tidak menampilkan reaksi apa-apa. Tetap datar kayak aspal di jalanan.

"Teme, kau itu jadi orang jangan tinggi-tinggi dong! Jadi susah ngeliatnya!" ketusku. Tingginya saja sudah mencapai 170-an. Bagaimana aku tidak harus mendongkak kalau berdekatan dengannya.

"Kau saja yang cebol. Gayamu juga ga berubah, rambut pirang diiket dua kayak anak kecil Dobe. Lucu," cletuknya. Grrr—kalau aku udah tinggi nanti, aku sepak kau jauh-jauh.

"Sudahlah Teme, aku tidak mau berdebat! Kenalkan teman sekolahku, Haruno Sakura! Dan ini sepupuku, ingat? Yamanaka Ino!" jelasku. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Ha-Haruno Sa-Saku-kura! Sa-salam ke-kenal Sa-Sasuke-san!" ckck, sepertinya sakura menyukai Sasuke deh.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal." Jawabnya datar.

"Huh, Teme juga tidak berubah! Datar, dingin, sok cool, irit kata, bahkan kayak orang sariawan!" ujarku.

Ctak! Sasuke menyentil dahiku kecil lalu berjalan melewatiku.

"Ayo kita pulang ke rumahmu Dobe. Aku rindu suasana masa kecil," ujarnya. Haah, kau saja yang cepat tua Teme! Uhh. Kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan menggunakan taxi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura terus berbisik-bisik kepadaku. Kulihat si Teme masih asyik mendengarkan mp3 dari I-Podnya. Dan tentu saja dia duduk dibangku depan. Sementara itu Ino mengoceh-ngoceh sendiri entah kepada siapa. Khas anak kecil.

"Umm—Naru-chan, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau punya teman jauh? Ganteng pula. Apa dia masih single?" bisiknya pelan. Kenapa bertanya kepadaku? Tanya saja sendiri.

"Ya Single. Kenapa kau tidak tanya?" jawabku pelan. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. Mau kau kemanakan Sai-senpai yang sempat kau gilai itu hah? Huft, Sakura…Sakura.

Sesampainya di depan rumahku, kami pun turun dari taxi dan Sasuke membayar ongkosnya. Dia memang menyebalkan tapi baik –sedikit- aku merasa dia mengalami sedikit perubahan. Dia jadi lebih perhatian. Maksudku apa ya? Ya begitu deh!

"Silahkan masuk Sakura, Teme, Ino!" ucapku dan Sasuke pun memberikanku death glarenya andalannya. Tapi ga mempan tuh padaku.

"Panggil namaku yang benar Dobe!" aku mengerucutkan bibir bawahku.

"Iyayaya !" jawabku ketus. Lalu dia menaruh telapak tangannya di atas kepalaku. "Anak pintar," kau kira aku bodoh hah? Tuhkan dia perhatian. Perhatian sebatas sahabat yang kurasakan, atau mungkin—lebih?

"Ehh sudah singkirkan tanganmu! Ayo kita masuk!" lalu kami memasuki rumahku. Ino terlihat girang sekali berada di dekat Sasuke. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan dilontarkan kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya menjawab "Hn" saja. Dasar.

"Sasuke, kau tidur di kamar tamu ya!" seruku sambil membuka pintu kamar tamu yang kadang-kadang suka ditempati saudara Tousan.

"Kukira kau akan menyuruhku tidur denganmu," katanya dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"TEMESUM!" (baca: Teme Mesum). Bagus aku punya ide kalau panggilan Teme yang artinya brengsek sudah kuubah menjadi TeMe (yang artinya di atas tadi).

"Bercanda Dobe," ujarnya lalu memasuki kamarnya sambil menyimpan barang-barangnya. Pengen rasanya menendang si Teme itu. Dan Sakura langsung menarik tanganku dan dia memasang wajah berbinar kepadaku.

"Naru-chan~ Dia keren gila, apalagi seringaiannya itu lho. Ughh, Oh iya kayaknya aku harus pulang ada urusan mendadak! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

"Iya sampai jum—APA? Kenapa?" teriakku. Kulihat Sakura berlari keluar rumah sambil memencet hidungnya. Sempat kulihat dia mimisan entah kenapa. Aneh dasar! Setelah itu Teme keluar dari kamarnya lalu menutup pintu.

"Kemana temanmu yang berambut pink itu?" tanyanya. Tumben dia bertanya soal perempuan lain selain—aku..

"Pulang. Katanya ada urusan mendadak, Hah kau lapar tidak? Atau haus? Kau mau kubuatkan apa?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak? Setauku kau itu payah dalam soal memasak," ejeknya. Nyesel aku menawarinya makan. Memang benar sih perkataannya itu, aku lemah dalam hal memasak-dimasak (baca: orang memasak daging ayam, anda mengerti? Orang sedang memasak dan daging ayam yang dimasak. Ahh lupakanlah, Ga penting sama sekali dan ga ada hubungannya).

"Huh, kalau begitu ya sudah ga usah!" ujarku ketus.

Plok! Sasuke kembali mengelus kepalaku. Haaa, kenapa sih banyak orang yang seneng ngelus kepalaku?

"Kau memang sama sekali ga berubah Dobe. Lugu dan polos seperti dulu, kapan kau bisa dewasa Hn?" A—ah kenapa tatapan mata onyxnya begitu—indah? Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng kepalaku. Aku ga boleh seperti ini. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Ino yang sedang asyik bermain bonekanya Kyuubi. Untung Kyuubi sedang bermain di rumah temannya yang tak jauh dari rumahku.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu akan kubuatkan kau nasi goreng tomat deh!" jawabku. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum lagi? Kurasa Teme sudah mau bertobat ya? Senyum itukan ibadah!

"Hn. Buat yang enak ya," gaah rasanya kami seperti sepasang suami istri saja. HHAA? Lupakan! Aku beranjak menuju dapur, kubuka kulkas, hanya ada sayur-sayuran mentah, susu, dan buah jeruk. Di Freezer ada es batu. Aduh, dan aku buka lemari yang ada di dapur. Cuman ada sereal cokelat Kyuubi dan susu bubuk. Ginilah kalau sedang krisis makanan, tadi malam Kaasan membuat Sukiyaki yang porsinya banyak sekali. Dia bilang sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan dagingnya bisa mubazir. Kaasan memang bukan orang yang memikirkan masa depan apa ya?

"Bahan makanannya habis.." gumamku sedih. Galau sudah. Terpaksa aku harus membeli bahan makanan di luar. Kuingat Kaasan menitipkan uang belanja kepadaku di lemari yang berada di dekat ruang tv. Hah, ternyata Kaasan adalah orang yang memikirkan masa depan (?).

"Teme, bahan makanannya habis. Kita beli bahan makanan di supermarket ya!" ucapku.

"Hah, baiklah. Sekalian jalan-jalan untuk melihat keadaan kota Konoha sekarang," jawabnya setuju. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Teme memang dewasa ya. Tidak seperti aku yang belum terlihat dewasa. Huh. Lalu Teme kembali ke kamar mengambil jaket, dompet, dan ponselnya.

"Neechan mau kemana? Pelgi kemana?" yaaa setidaknya aku tidak bawel dan kekanakan seperti dia.

"Ino-chan temani Naru-nee dan Sasu-nii belanja ya!" jawabku.

"Asyiik! Nanti Ino boleh beli pelmen ga?" tanyanya. Hadooh, permen pun diminta, di warung juga banyak! 3 permen cuman gopek (?).

"Boleh kok! Tapi jangan nakal dan jangan minta yang macam-macam sama Sasu-nii!" perintahku.

"Bhuu, aku ga boleh minta cium sama Sasuke-nii ya?"

Anak kecil menyebalkan!

At Konoha's Market

Kami bertiga berjalan bersama menuju kota dimana banyak toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang, lalu ada kedai makanan, dan menjual bahan pokok untuk memasak. Ino terlihat senang sekali minta digendong si Teme. Hah, tapi biarlah yang penting dia tidak rewel dan berisik.

"Ah itu dia tokonya, ayo kita ke sana Teme!" sahutku sambil berjalan menuju toko yang biasa Kaasan dan aku kunjungi untuk membeli bahan pokok makanan sehari-hari.

"Hn," jawabnya. Masih tetap dingin. Kalau Teme ulang tahun aku kasih kompor sekalian biar panas. Belum kami sampai di toko tersebut, seorang pemuda tanpa sengaja menabrakku. Aku terjatuh duduk karena notabenya dia lebih tinggi dan kuat dariku.

"Ittai, hei lihat-lihat dong kalau ja—"

"Namikaze?" panggilnya.

"Eh?" aku mendongkakkan kepalaku dan melihat pemuda berambut merah bata dengan mata emerald mengulurkan tangannya sambil membungkuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ketua Osis?

"Gaara-senpai!"

TBC

Ya cukup sampai di sini dulu karena sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Huuaa ga kerasa chapter 3 si KeTos akhirnya Gaara juga. Oke silahkan ripiuw ya :D

REVIEW please ;)

Arigatou sudah membaca pick gajeku XD


	4. Salah Tingkah!

a/n : Ehehe ga nyangka cerita ini bakalan laku juga –plak-. Makasih banget buat yang ngereview dan kritikkannya Oh iya sebelumnya, ada beberapa review yang akan Macho balas dulu ;)

Melody Valentine: Hehe jujur saya ga terlalu suka Sm*sh :p Cerita Ino suka Sm*sh itu dari cerita adik sepupuku yang karakter si Ino aku buat dari dia. Hehe bukannya aku antis ya, jangan marah Makasih reviewnya ya :D (ps: Rangga di sini bakal ada kok :D)

NaruDobe Listachan: Ehehe uhm, ano—khuhuhu astaga, seumur hidup jadi tukang bala-bala #plak ralat, jadi Author, baru kali ini aku dibilang 'Macho-san' whee Macho terharu! Macho-kan masih newbie di sini :D ehe baiklah Udin #dibunuh NaruDobe#. Macho rada katro nih kurang gaul, mau nanya ngocol itu apa ya? Ahaha makasih reviewnya ;)

Kazuki NightFlame47: Gapapa kok baru baca sekarang, makasih udah bilang ceritaku keren :D Siapa ya? Direbut sama aku aja deh #ditimpuk SasuGaaSaso. Sasuke pindah sekolah ga tuh? Wah minta ijin sama Mikoto dulu dong #ditonjok author. Haha itu masih jadi sebuah misteri (?) wkwk makasih udah review dan nge fav fic aku

monkey D eimi: Ahaha makasih untuk dukungan dan reviewnya Yang suka Naru emang banyak, makanya Macho jadi ga laku! Bhuuu -.-

Sasuke: Cih, sapa juga yang mau sama elo? Elokan bau!

(ctak, twitch-twitch-twitch)

Macho: Ugh, kata sopo saya bau? Aku mampusin kau baru tau rasa!

(tiba-tiba datang) Gaara: Mampusin aja sono! Biar jadi bebek peking buat makan tumpeng!

Sasuke: -glek- Ehe, ga jadi deh! Elo selalu wangi Thor –gombal-

Sasori: Gombal gembel lho Sas-Uke!

Sasuke: Apa lo ngatain gue Uke-Uke? Belum rasain bogeman gue ya?

Sasori: Hayo, siapa takut?

(sementara Sasuke dan Sasori beradu pok-ame-ame…)

Naruto: Gaara-senpai, aku mau jadi pacar Senpai!

Gaara: Makasih Naru-chan! Oi Thor fic ini ganti aja jadi GaaxFemNaru ya!

Macho: Heu? Oh sip!

Sasuke & Sasori: Thheedakk~

Udah ah jadi ga maju-maju nih ceritanya, nah untuk :

CCloveRuki, shiho Nakahara, NanaMithrEe, dan Fly Girlz, makasih untuk review dan setia membaca pick Macho yang gajelas ini XD Chapter 4 ini rada-rada aneh menurut Macho, tapi semoga dapat menghibur anda semua :D

**Naruto's Jurnal**

By : Macho Moshi Moshi

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Drama (and little bit Comedy)

Pair : In this Chapter, SasuFemNaru

Summary :

Chapter 4 – Salah Tingkah?

"Gaara-senpai!" seru Naruto kaget. Lalu dengan sigap, Gaara membantu Naruto berdiri. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya diam saja menanggapinya. Entahlah, ekspresi yang ditampakkan di wajah Uchiha muda ini tidak dapat didefinisikan (gatau memang lagi bengong aja, kebiasaannya diem, atau malah marah karena cemburu?). Sementara itu, Ino yang tadinya sibuk mainin rambut pantat ayamnya/bebek Sasuke, langsung menoleh ke arah kakak sepupunya yang sedang berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan berambut merah bata.

"Huuaa ada cowok cakep! Cakep, cakep! Ino tambah cukka~" teriak Ino loncat-loncat kecil sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Gaara. Naruto sempet-sempetnya nge-death glare si Ino tanpa ampun. Ino kecil langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya setelah melihat tatapan Madesu (?) milik Naruto. Sasuke dan Gaara sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ahaha, Ano, Gaara senpai! Maaf tadi aku membentak Senpai, aku juga ga liat jalan tadinya, Gomenasai!" bungkuk Naruto. Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. Aah lalu—Eh Sas! Oi Sas! Jangan ngehajar aku ya, kan kita sohib! (plak, kenapa Author ikut-ikut nimbrung?) Oke ralat bagian tadi, Sasuke yang melihatnya (lagi) langsung dibuat panas. Karena ga mau memperburuk suasana, Sasuke tetep diem aja.

"Santai aja Naru, aku ga akan ngasih kamu hukuman kok," canda Gaara lalu dia melepaskan tangannya dari atas kepala Naruto. Naruto mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke atas. Gaara sama tingginya dengan Sasuke, ah tidak mungkin 3 cm lebih tinggi dari Sasuke. Sempet blushing juga ngeliat wajah tampan putih susu milik Gaara.

"Naru? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah tidak kok, umm—Gaara-senpai sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baru saja pulang berkunjung dari rumah teman. Karena terburu-buru aku jadi menabrakmu, maaf ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," jawab Gaara datar namun lembut (?). Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Gaara segera pergi tanpa berkenalan dulu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke makin dibuat panas lagi, saking panasnya Ino kecil minta turun dari punggung Sasuke -?-. Enggak kok ehe *diranjau readers.

"Ah sudahlah, mungkin Gaara-senpai memang sedang sibuk," gumam Naruto sendiri. Segera ia palingkan wajahnya ke samping, dimana Sasuke masih menampakkan wajah datarnya tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Sasuke? Teme! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka saat kau melihat 'Gaara'mu dengan tatapan seperti tadi," jawab Sasuke.

"Ekh? Memang kenapa? Lalu apa maksudmu 'Gaara-Mu' itu?" Tanya Naruto innocent. Sasuke menggeleng kecil, "Iie, kita pergi ke toko itu," kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam toko tersebut, Naruto mengambil trolly belanjaan. Karena kasian Sasuke mesti gendong Ino yang lumayan berat, jadinya Ino duduk di kursi lipat yang ada di trolly tersebut (a/n: Ehehe Macho gatau deh harus namain apa tapi yang pastinya kalau lagi belanja, Macho suka ngeliat anak kecil duduk di dalem trolly gitu. Whehe maap kalau gajelas :p).

"Teme, kita ke tempat sayuran yuk! Aku akan belikan tomat yang besar-besar deh untukmu!" ujar Naruto ceria. Seperti biasa, jawabannya, "Hn". Sasuke mendorong trolly tersebut dan Naruto berjalan di sampingnya. Saat berada di tempat sayuran, Naruto pun mengambil kantong plastik putih dan memasukan beberapa tomat ke dalamnya. Wortel, brokoli, bawang daun, dan lainnya. Saat dirasa sudah cukup, Naruto segera membawanya ke tempat penimbangan.

"Nona muda, biar saya yang mengambilnya" kata Ibu-ibu yang berada di tempat penimbangan itu.

"Arigatou Bi!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berada di tempat penimbangan barang segera mendorong trollynya ke tempat Naruto. Saat semua barang sudah ditimbang dan diberi label harga, si Ibu-ibu tersebut langsung menoleh kepada Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang duduk di dalam trolly sambil menggengam sebatang cokelat.

"Aah, kalian sepasang suami-istri ya?" Tanya si Ibu sambil memberikan barang belanjaan Naruto.

JLEGER! Sasuke cengok, Naruto membeku, Ino bersin (?).

Naruto POV

'Su-suami? I-istri? Haa—A-aku?' batinku kaget bukan main. Kulihat Sasuke yang tadi cengok langsung stoic lagi. Sungguh, Uchiha sangat.

"A-ano, ka-kami masih SMA Bi, kami hanya sahabat kok!" jawabku sedikit grogi. Aduh, kenapa pula si Teme yang jadi suamiku nantinya? Aku sih ingin sekali yang jadi suamiku itu yang ada di anime-manga itu lho! (Macho: dasar otaku!).

"Ohh, gomen! Soalnya Ibu kira gadis kecil itu adalah anak kalian. Kalian juga terlihat serasi," jawab si Ibu innocent. Haaaa~ tapi ada untungnya aku tidak di bilang pendek sama Ibu-ibu itu. Khuhuu, bukannya aku seneng dibilang istrinya si Teme sial ini, aku jadi merasa kalau aku tambah terlihat dewasa saja~ YAY! Artinya aku tidak lagi terlihat childish-kan?

"Hn. Tidak apa, mana mungkin istriku pendek seperti dia," cletuk Teme. Aku masak kau suatu saat Teme! Si Ibu-ibu itu tertawa kecil. Malunya aku, dasar TemeTomatTeMe!

Skip Time – Naruto's Home

(latar: ruang makan)

"Gimana supnya Teme?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu, ayolah akukan tidak bisa memasak!

"Lumayan, hanya wortelnya kurang matang," jawabnya enteng. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Ughhh, kalau omelettenya?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Keasinan," Grrrr, polos sekali dia berbicara.

"Ah bagaimana kalau jus tomatnya?" tanyaku lagi setelah menyuguhkan jus tomat buatanku.

"Kebanyakan air, dan rasanya kayak saus tomat. Dan nasi gorengnya aneh sekali," habislah kesabaranku…

"Kalau tidak enak ga usah makan!" teriakku kesal.

"Aku ga bilang 'ga enak'kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia memang benar sih, tapi—kalau digantikan dengan kata-kata barusan aku jadi merasa minder jugakan?

"Nalu-nee, seleal cokelatnya enak lho~" cletuk Ino. Aku sweatdrop menerima pujian yang sebenarnya bukan pujian yang dimaksud.

"Aaa, itukan sereal siap saji bodoh," gumamku. Ino yang keliatannya ga peduli langsung memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap.

"Ckck, Dobe, gelagatmu sudah seperti Ibu-ibu saja,"

"Apa? Seenaknya saja kau mengatakan begitu! Kau sendiri udah kayak bapak-bapak!" kataku ga terima.

"Kau, Ibu-ibu-childish!" sambungnya lagi. Aku sedang malas untuk bertengkar makanya aku mengalah saja lalu diam sambil mencicipi masakanku. Ckck, benar saja kata si Teme. Makanan ini aneh sekali rasanya. Bahkan ketika aku mencicipi nasi goreng yang kubuat tadi, pwueh! Manis, asin, rasa yang aneh! Jangan tertawakan aku, yaa aku memang salah karena tidak bisa membedakan mana garam dan mana gula.

…..

Kami kehabisan aktifitas lainnya, lagi pula ini sudah sore dan aku sangat malas untuk melakukan sesuatu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menonton tv di ruang tv bersama Sasuke.

"Ahaha nonton film Spongebob ah!" seruku. Biasanya kalau sore-sore jam 5 begini aku suka sekali nonton film kartun. Aku mendengar Sasuke cekikikan gajelas di sampingku. Langsung kupandangi si Teme itu dengan death glare andalanku.

"Apa ketawa-ketiwi? Kerasukan?" tanyaku.

"Kau memang seperti anak kecil Dobe. Masa masih suka kartun begitu sih?" ujarnya. Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Sebel banget. Emang kenapa kalau seleraku begini?

"Biar! Daripada kau yang tiap hari nonton berita dan baca koran terus, kayak bapak-bapak banget tau ga?" balasku.

"Bapak-bapak masih mending daripada bocah ingusan," kenapa sih dia selalu memancing emosiku?

NYUUT~ Sasuke menarik kedua pipiku agak keras.

"Ittai~ Thuueme jhelek!" teriakku. Kini Sasuke tertawa lalu melepaskan cubitannya. Kenapa ya, aku lebih senang melihat Sasuke kalau dia tersenyum apalagi tertawa? Atau perasaanku saja? Kenapa detak jantungku—

"Jadi nonton enggak?" Tanya Sasuke. Aah iya, langsung saja kunyalakan tv menggunakan remote. Hah, ayolah aku tidak boleh berfikir macam-macam. Sasuke hanya sahabatku. Dan ini pertama kalinya jantungku berdetak kencang jika berada di dekat cowok.

Belum juga aku menonton kartun favoritku, Ino dengan enaknya duduk nyempil di antara aku dan Sasuke lalu mengambil remotenya.

"Nee, Nee! Aku ingin nonton pilem Sm*sh! Boleh yaa~" rajuknya.

"Bosen ah! Lagian kamu udah sering nonton yang begituan! Enggak, pokoknya Spongebob aja!" ucapku garang.

"Enggak~ Ino mau lihat Langga Sm*sh!" haah, kemarin Morgan, sekarang Rangga. Dia benar-benar mirip kayak Sakura.

"Spongebob!"

"Langga!"

"Spongebob!"

"Langga!"

Jadilah kami ngeributin channel tv, dan aku lihat Sasuke sedang asik menggonta-ganti channel tv dan menyilangkan sebelah kakinya dengan mata serius menonton film "TV TWO" (1).

1 jam berlalu, pupuslah niatanku menonton Spongebob, jadilah kami bertingga menonton Sm*sh itu. Ino terlihat berbinar sekali melihat Rangga dan Bisma menari-nari lagu Sorry-Sorry (Super Junior). Hah, tapi aku seneng juga sih nonton acara S*TV karena di sini ada HITZ. Hehehe soalnya ada Lee Jeong Hoonnya sih, kyyaa—eh? Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku mengidolakan seorang artis deh? Pasti aku kena karma karena aku sempet berfikir kalau mengidolakan artis hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Puhh, lupakan deh.

"Aduh, si Kyuu main ke rumah temen sampai sore begini lagi! Anak itu…" gumamku kepada diriku sendiri. 15 menit kemudian, seorang bocah lelaki memasuki ruang tv dimana kami semua sedang menonton tv.

"Tadaima~ Kyuubi yang keren is Home!" udah gitu sok inggris dan menyebalkan.

"Okaeri, kemana saja kau hah? Main ga kenal waktu hingga sore begini, kau main apa saja?" tanyaku yang lebih tepat mengintrogasinya.

"Ehehe, aku tadi main PS3 di rumah temen, terus diajak main futsal, main sepeda, main petak nyumpet, main—" anak ini kebanyakan mainnya!

"Ah sudah-sudah! Sekarang kau ganti baju dan—" giliran ucapanku yang dipotong.

"SASUKE-NIICHAN! Asiikk, Kyuu jadi ga kesepian di rumah ini! Wah ada Ino-chan juga, Annyeong~" sok korea pula, mentang-mentang udah sering aku ajari bahasa Korea. Tapi apa maksud perkataanya barusan? "Ga kesepian" itu…

Hikssu, jadi selama ini aku dianggap apa sama bocah sableng itu sih? T_T

….

Aku telah membersihkan diriku dan mengganti bajuku dengan piyama. Biasanya kalau malam aku hanya memakan roti isi, crackers dengan keju spread saja. Saat aku melewati kamar mandi, aku melihat si Teme keluar hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Apalagi rambut pantat ayamnya yang lepek itu membuatnya semakin keren. Aaa—dengan segera aku memalingkan wajahku kearah yang berlawanan.

"Ka-kau itu TeMe banget deh! Pa-pake bajumu sana!" ucapku gelagapan dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Kalau begitu enggak usah ngeliat aja Dobe, susah banget. Atau kau suka melihatku sedang 'topless'?" tanyanya mesum. Topless?

"TeMe MESUM! SANA PERGI KE KAMARMU!" teriakku malu. Kudengar Sasuke terkikik pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Ahh…Hah, hah! Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku. Mulai sekarang aku sudah tau apa itu 'topless' yang sering dikatakan Sakura kalau dia melihat lelaki keren di pantai. Huh, daripada mikir yang enggak-enggak, aku minum susu saja!

Tapi…kalau kulihat-lihat Sasuke memang keren sih, akhh tapikan dia itu menyebalkan! Duhh, kenapa aku jadi SalTing sih?

.

.

.

.

Makan malam, aku menyiapkan salad kesukaan si Teme itu dan aku 'harus' memaksa si Kyuubi memakan sayuran kali ini. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan dengan kaos biru dongker dan celana hitam pendek. Bluussh! Mukaku panas jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Malu banget emang, pertama kalinya aku lihat cowok berpenampilan 'topless' kecuali Ayah dan Kyuubi pastinya.

"Te-Teme, ka-kau duduk saja dulu di-di sini! Aku mau manggil Kyuubi dan Ino dulu!" ucapku cepat dan sedikit terbata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Hah, semoga dia tidak curiga dengan sikapku yang sekarang.

Sasuke POV

Lucu sekali melihat Dobe yang malu-malu begitu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkannya dan bertingkah seolah aku menginginkan perhatiannya? Jujur, Dobe memang cewek pertama yang aku jadikan sahabat. Wajar saja jika kami dekat seperti ini. Aku sudah sering jalan-jalan bersamanya, tapi yang berbeda adalah—perasaanku. Bukan lagi sebatas sahabat. Aku memang menginginkan lebih dari sahabat, tapi apa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?

Yaa jika dilihat dari tingkah lakunya, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Dobe itu menyukaiku. Semoga saja.

…macho anak baik (~^_~) macho anak baik…

Normal POV

Makan malam berlangsung, seperti biasa, Naruto sudah seperti Ibu saja. Dia harus menyiapkan susu buat Kyuubi dan Ino. Sasuke lagi asyik baca Koran (Sasuke-kan anak rajin). Setelah itu, meja makan sudah mulai diisi oleh berbagai macam roti, salad, crackers, kentang goreng, sosis dan keju. Sasuke tidak protes dengan menu makan malam ini, karena Sasuke sudah terbiasa makan malam bersama Naruto dulu.

"Aah, Teme, kalau kau masih lapar akan kubuatkan sesuatu deh! Dijamin enak!" serunya semangat.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tumben kau berbaik hati kepadaku TeMe!" sahutnya usil. Sasuke terdiam. Betul juga, biasanya Sasuke akan membuat Naruto marah atau mengejeknya. Misalnya, "Tidak ah Dobe. Nanti bukannya makin enak, malahan makin memburuk," atau lain sebagainya. Mungkin Sasuke sedang kasmaran sodara.

"Nah, Kyuu nanti jangan pulang kesorean lagi yah! Kau mau nanti diculik sama setan?" Tanya Naru sambil menakut-nakuti adiknya. Tapi sepertinya sang adik cuek onta sambil menggali emas (?).

"Ah, Neechan tukang ngibul! Buktinya ada anak kecil kalau keluar malem-malem ga dibawa sama setan!" cletuk Kyuubi. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke yang tadinya membaca koran mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuubi.

"Hee? Emangnya ada ya?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Iya. Anak setan," jawab Kyuubi enteng. Sasuke menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang tadinya keliatan percaya sekali dengan perkataan. Kyuubi. Detik berikutnya, Naruto menyentil dahi Kyuubi dengan keras.

"Dasar anak nakal kau!" seru Naruto kesel.

"Weeeek, Neechan juga percaya aja sih!" seru Kyuubi ga mau kalah. Naruto mencoba untuk menengakan dirinya agar amukan setan tidak keluar dari jiwanya (?). Ino malah asyik-asyik ketawa sama Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah Dobe, mereka hanya anak kecil," lerai Sasuke. Memang dasarnya Sasuke bijaksana.

"Tapi karena kau juga seperti anak kecil ya aku wajar saja sih," sambungnya lagi. Macho tarik kembali ucapan Macho tadi. Sasuke enggak bijaksana.

"Bhuuu, Teme menyebalkan!" Naruto kembali mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Suasana malam ini memang sangat meriah, dipenuhi canda tawa dan juga keharmonisan rumah tangga #rasengan. Salah, pokoknya gitulah, Macho gatau mesti ngomong apalagi, kayaknya si Naru tidak ingin di ganggu dulu #plak.

(latar: Ruang TV)

Karena dua bocah kecil sudah lelah bermain boneka tadi, Kyuubi dan Ino segera memasuki kamar mereka (mereka satu kamar). Sementara anak-anak remajanya masih sibuk berkutat dengan film horor di televisi. Memang dasarnya Naruto sok berani (digebuk Naruto FC), Naruto menantang Sasuke untuk nonton film horor bertema "Insidious". Setelah meminta Sasuke menyetelkan film tersebut, Naruto langsung ambil posisi di sofa dengan bantal gedenya untuk menutupi adegan horor tersebut. Sasuke sih santai-santai aja duduk di samping Naruto. Dengan pandangan lurus, kaki disilang lurus, Sasuke nonton dengan serius -?-.

"Hei Dobe! Kau takut ya? Belum juga ditengah-tengah film udah nyiapin bantal gitu," ejek Sasuke. Dengan segera Naruto membuang si bantal ke sembarang arah (baca: dengan paksa). Naruto menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa sambil meringkuk di samping Sasuke.

"Apaan? Enggak tuh! Lagi pula aku udah pernah nonton filmnya kok!" jawab Naruto ngibul. Sebenarnya Naruto memang pernah menonton film ini sebelumnya. Pernah, hanya saat dibagian pembukannya saja, lalu dia tidur dengan pulasnya, meninggalkan sang Otousan dan Kyuubi yang masih betah menonton film tersebut.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat. Diawali dari adegan dimana benda-benda bergerak sendiri, figura photo miring sendiri, dll. Lalu setelah lama menonton film dan si setan ga muncul-muncul juga, Naruto udah main lega aja dan menurunkan kedua kakinya.

Tapi saat di pertengahan film, dimana di film tersebut sang Ibu ingin mengunjungi kamar putri kecilnya—

"KYYAAA—mpph" Naruto teriak histeris dan langsung dibengkem mulutnya sama tangan Sasuke.

"Berisik Dobe, kalau kau sampai membangunkan dua bocah itu bagaimana?" bisik Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca lalu mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau tidak suka dan takut, lebih baik kita sudahi saja Dobe," sambung Sasuke kembali. Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng kepalanya.

"A-aku masih penasaran! Sungguh!" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Terserah Dobe," jawab Sasuke dan akhirnya mereka kembali menonton dengan tenang. Film ini makin lama makin panas saja sodara-sodara (makin panas karena banyak hantu yang mulai bermunculan setelah sekian lama menunggung). Naruto menonton dibalik punggung Sasuke dan memeluk erat lengan kekarnya. Dalam hati, Sasuke udah seneng aja tuh (walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya) dipeluk sama Naruto dengan sangat beralasan (?).

Naruto POV

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku menonton film serem, tapi—yaa horor juga horor, pasti ada yang seremnya. Huuaa kenapa aku nekat sekali sih? Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku secara reflex memeluk seorang cowok. Padahal kalau aku takut, aku cuma menutup mata atau memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasa kehangatan dan kenyamanan menjalar di tubuhku saat Sasuke dengan lembut merangkul pundakku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku memang tidak protes, karena aku memang menginginkan hal yang seperti ini.

Aku rasa, inikah yang namanya salah tingkah?

Aku mulai tidak focus menonton film, mau memberontak rasanya tubuhku kaku, aku terus memainkan 2 jari tanganku (kayak Hinata), dan jantungku serasa berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Lama kelamaan, kenyamanan ini membuatku mengantuk. Dan tak sadar aku menyenderkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time – Pagi Hari

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan setelah aku merasa ada suara telepon berbunyi kencang. Televisi sudah tidak menyala lagi. Ukh, aku dan Sasuke ketiduran di sofa. Aku juga tidak sadar kalau aku sudah tidur di paha Sasuke. Merasa kasian juga sih, Sasuke tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala mendongkak ke atas. Kenapa tidak pindah ke kamar saja sih?

KRIING, KRIING! Lupakan soal Sasuke, sekarang yang terpenting adalah telepon. Saat hendak aku bangkit dari sofa, aku mendengar Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas,

"Hn? Halo? Iyaa, Haalo? Siapa in—ngh,"

…..

"BWHUAHAHAA!" aku ketawa laknat. Haa~ seorang Uchiha bisa mengigau sedang mengangkat telpon ya? Hahaha lucu sekali. Dengan langkah terpingkal-pingkal karena menahan tawa, aku berjalan menuju meja telepon.

"Pffhtt—Moshi-Moshi, kediaman U-hihi, Uzumaki di-disini! Pfft," aku masih menahan tawa karena melihat tingkah laku si Teme itu.

"Halo Naru-chan? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" panggil suara disebrang sana. Kaasannya.

"Ahh, tidak kok Kaasan, Naru tidak apa-apa. Ada apa menelpon Kaasan?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Oh Kaasan pengen bilang kalau Kaasan dan Tousan akan pulang besok. Rencananya sih Senin kami baru pulang, tapi karena Tousan sudah flu berat di sini, jadi—HACHIIM!" kudengar suara bersin Tousan memotong perkataan Kaasan. Hah, Tousan memang orang yang gampang terkena flu.

"Iya kau sudah dengan sendirikan? Oh iya jangan lupa buat sarapan ya! Kyuubi sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tidurnya nyenyak?" tanyanya. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Sasuke yang udah mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi tiduran di sofa dengan sebelah tangannya menjulur ke lantai. Mengingat kejadian tadi aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Yaaa, begitulah. Udah dulu ya Kaasan. Aku mau membangunkan Kyuubi dulu, Jaa Kaasan dan Tousan hati-hati ya!" ucapku ceria.

"Baiklah, dadah Naru-chan sayaangg~ Muach!" kurasa ke-lebayan Kaasan makin lama makin meningkat. Aku menutup kembali telepon tersebut dan berjalan kea rah Sasuke yang masih dibawah alam sadarnya.

"Hey Teme bangun!" panggilku sambil menepuk kakinya keras.

"Hnn," ckck, bahkan saat sedang tidur masih saja berkata "Hn". Ah, aku ingat cara Aniki Sasuke membangunkan Sasuke dengan mujarab.

"SASUKE, TOMAT-TOMATMU BUAT JATAHKU YA?" teriakku keras.

"Hue?" Sasuke bangun dengan wajah setengah mengantuk dan mata memerah. Mulutnya juga membentuk huruf 'O' seperti ikan.

"BWHAHA, TEME KOCAK~" teriakku lagi sambil menahan sakit perut karena terus-terusan ketawa melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang OOC.

"Grr—Dobe Baka!" geramnya lalu bangkit dari sofa dan pindah masuk ke kamar tamu. Saat itu aku puas sekali membuat Sasuke OOC di fic Author ini :p

Sarapan Pagi ^_^ -

Normal POV

"Nee, Teme! Kau masih marah kuusili tadi?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang menyantap serealnya. Sasuke yang sudah makan roti bakar tadi hanya ber-Hn ria lalu membaca koran.

"Aih, Teme aku hanya bercanda~" bujuk Naruto. Kyuubi dan Ino masih asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia anak-anak (?).

"Hn, kau harus membayarnya Dobe," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Haa? Kau mau uang berapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hah, lupakan Dobe." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam menanggapinya. Tapi setelah ide cermelang nemplok (?) di otaknya…

"Teme, aku ajak kamu ke kebun binatang deh!" seru Naruto. Telinga Kyuubi dan Ino langsung berdiri dan mereka ber-hore-hore ria.

"Asiiik, kita diajak Nalu-nee ke kebun binatang!" teriak Ino senang. Kyuubi manggut-manggut semangat. Naruto bergumam kecil, "Siapa yang mau ngajak kalian sih?" tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Seperti anak kecil Dobe,"

"Aaaaa—Suke~ Ayolah! Kita berlibur seperti dulu lagi! Kau maukan?" Naruto memasang puppy eyesnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya.

"Sasu…" Naruto memanyunkan bibir bawahnya dan membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dalam hati Sasuke bersabda, 'Sabar Sas, lu jangan sampai OOC di sini. Cukup Imej keluarga Uchiha ternoda sudah,' batinnya.

"Yayaya, tapi aku mandi dulu," setelah itu, Ga Kyuubi maupun Ino, Naruto berteriak senang sambil lompat-lompat. Hah, Naru kapan kau dewasa? (dejavu) #bruagh.

(Skip Time)

Naruto POV

Kami sudah memasuki area kebun binatang yang tidak jauh dari arah rumahku berada. Rasanya seperti dulu lagi, aku ingat ketika aku pernah disemprot sama binatang kayak unta yang bernama Ilama (wuah Macho gatau gimana nulisnya) dan Sasuke disemprot sama Gajah (1). Hehehe masih banyak kenangan lagi yang pernah kami jalani di kebun binatang ini. Kyuubi dan Ino berlari sana-sini (tentu tak jauh dariku dan Sasuke) melihat berbagai ragam binatang dan tumbuhan.

Kulirik Sasuke yang masih diam-diam saja, langsung kupeluk lengannya dan kubawa dia jalan-jalan bersama Kyuubi dan Ino.

"Ayo kita lihat binatang yang di sana!" ujarku semangat. Dan akhirnya Sasuke kembali tersenyum (Macho: tanpa Naruto sadari adanya semburat merah dikedua pipi pucatnya).

Lagi asyik-asyiknya melihat harimau putih yang sedang tidur di kandangnya, seseorang dari jauh memanggil namaku dengan—uhm embel-embel 'chan' yang tidak aku suka.

"Haii! Naru-chan~" teriak orang itu. Saat aku berbalik dan menatap siapa orang yang memanggilku itu,

"Ehehe, hai Naruto! Di sini!" lambai pemuda berambut merah seperti Gaara-senpai itu. Dalam hati aku memaki-maki diriku sendiri, kenapa sih aku harus ke sini?

"Sa-Sasori-senpai, Ha-halo~" panggilku pasrah ga ikhlas. Oh ayolah, kenapa harus dia?

TBC

Yang bagian (1) Ehehe itu diambil dari cerita kakaknya papaku yang pernah disemprot sama Ilama dan Gajah waktu lagi jalan-jalan di kebun binatang yang ada di ITB. Chapter berikutnya bakal aku ceritain bagaimana kok bisa si Sasuke itu disemprot sama Ilama dan Gajah. Hehehe #ketawa evil.

Gimana Minna? Tambah ancurkah? Sasuke bener-bener OOC di sini, tapi saya suka, #digeplak se-RT-RW.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo dll, yang penting ripiuw deh ;) di tunggu ya, yang banyak #dilempar ke ujung samudra. Jika ada kata maupun kalimat yang tidak berkenan dalam hati maupun jiwa (?) mohon maaf lahir dan batin (?). Sekian dari Macho, lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya ;)

Arigatou sudah membaca pick Macho :D

Mind to REVIEW?


	5. Maafkan Daku Minnasan!

PEMBERITAHUAN

Sebelumnya Macho minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini akan di rombak oleh Macho. Jadi bagi yang menuggu fic Naruto's Jurnal, Macho minta maaf banget! Dengan keterpaksaan dari lubuk hati terdalam (?), dengan terpaksa Macho akan membuat pick baru lagi yang tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto's Jurnal ini (intinya hampir sama tapi ada sedikit perbedaan).

Silahkan Minna-san yang mau nimpuk Macho rame-rame Macho ikhlas~ #ditimpuk beneran.

Sasuke : Cih, kenapa pula harus di rombak segala? Jadi aja aku ga bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepada Naru!

Macho : Maafkan daku Sasuke-san! #nyodorin tomat-tomat.

Naruto : Ehh? Artinya di pick kamu yang di rombak nanti aku jadi laki-laki dong?

Macho : Err—itu tidak bisa dipastikan sih..

Naruto : AUTHOR JAHAD!

Gaara : Aku bakalan ada lagi ga?

Macho : Iya ada sih, tapi nanti ntar situ dapet peran sebagai sodara kandung Naruto!

Gaara : HUAPAH?

Sasori : Hei!hei!hei! Kalau gue kebagian jadi apa?

Macho : Tukang sapu keliling –cuek-

*Sasori pundung*

Macho : -iba- Iyaya lu kebagian jadi tukang parkir! #ditendang Sasori.

Sai : Heh, pokoknya di pick lu yang baru nanti, banyakin peran gue! –ngancem-

Macho : -Glek- I-iyaya!

Sasuke : Dah ah thor! Mening kita bales ripiuw lu dulu rame-rame!

Macho : Ya sudahlah, ehem untuk Shiho Nakahara, wuah alurnya kecepetan ya, ehe maaf Macho jadi sering main kejar tayang aja sih. Cemes? Sm*sh maksudnya? Kalau itu Macho juga ga terlalu suka. Macho lebih suka ke K-Pop. Aduh, terharu aku dibilang anak cowo! Hahaha aku ini anak cewek lho!

Gaara : Bohong dia itu banci!

Macho : Cih, Panda diem kau!

*Gaara mingkem*

Naruto : Aduh Fly Girlz, masa aku disamain sama si Teme yang jelas-jelas jelek ini!

Sasuke : Jelek-jelek tapi kamu suka-kan Dobe?

*Naruto blushing*

Gaara : Untuk monkey D eimi, iya nih si Ayam itu memang suka ke-GR-an. Kalau suka ama gue sih itu fakta #sama-sama GR-nya. Kayaknya si Ayam ga akan nyatain perasaannya tuh, diakan cemen! (Gaara sendiri juga belum!) biarin direbut sama aku aja!

Sasuke : Sial kau Panda buluk! Make ngatain gue 'Si Ayam' lu coba nyari mati ya?

Gaara : Gue cuman mau mati bahagia dipelukan Naruto kok! –enteng-

*Sasuke ngamuk*

Sasori : Narudobe Listachan, wkwkw si Bebek emang keren kalau lagi ngigo! Apalagi beriler, wuih tambah 'Macho' aja tuh dia! Makasih udah bilang gue keren **narsis kambuh**. Kalau Naru-chan jatuh ke dalam pelukan ibu gue, si Bebek pasti udah kawin lari sama Bebek betina! Whahaha #ikutan ketawa laknad.

Gaara : Yang dibilang kerenkan bukan elu aja!

Sasuke : Kurang aja lu! Tadi 'si Ayam' sekarang 'si Bebek'! Lu minta bogeman dari gue ya?

Sasori : Kagak tuh, gue cuman mau minta ciuman hangat dari Naru-chan.

Sasuke : GRR, CHIDORI!

*Sasori mental ditelen bumi*

Naruto : Wuaah Author gimana sih? NaruDobe kan udah ga sabar nunggu kelanjutannya!

Macho : -bungkuk dalem-dalem- Maafkan Macho NaruDobe! Tapi makasih udah menyukai fic saya

Sai : Untuk Rose, tampang Sasuke itu jelek #jawaban ga jelas. Si tomat ga akan gue biarkan pindah ke SMA Naruto! Ntar gue ada saingannya! Dijodohin apalagi, gue bawa kawin lari tuh! Wah si Author ngejelasinnya ga rinci nih, jadi Rose bingung kenapa si tomat dan Naru-chan dibiarin serumah!

Macho : Maafkan daku Rose-san! #bungkuk lagi! Hey sejak kapan you suka si Naru?

Sai : Sejak pandangan pertama gue ketemu di pasar lagi beli toge,

Gaara : Ckck, first love yang ga elit!

*Sai pundung*

Naruto : Azuka hiruma, wahaha Teme emang kocak! Belum liat ya Teme tidur berdiri sambil mangap? Wkwk tuh Thor! Dia suka ama fic-mu, eh sama lu malah di rombak!

Macho : Maafkan daku Azuka hiruma-san!

Sasuke : Jangan seenaknya buka aib orang Dobe!

Sasori udah balik lagi : Melody Valentine, sama-sama juga! Oh si Author itu GTS (gender tanpa status) jadi jangan heran kalau dia itu sebenarnya banci! #plak. Biarin si Bebek di nistain, yang penting gue enggak whaha~

Macho : Aku tuh cewek tulen! Dan seenaknya saja kau bilang gue banci! Di cerita gue yang baru lo rasain deh gimana rasanya gue nistain! #ngebela SasuKecap.

(Sasuke senyum-senyum bangga)

Macho : Hahaha biar si SasuKecap itu ga akan jadi-jadi nembak Naru kalau banyak saingannya CCloveRuki-senpai!

Sasuke : Cih, gue kira lu bakal ngebela gue lagi -.-

*Macho ketawa evil*

Gaara : Kita lanjut ke Kazuki NightFlame47, ckck SasuNaru meningkat sih ya, tapi GaaNarunya itu lho! #pundung. Gue ga biarin si Ayam itu pindah ke rumah si Naru dan—Hey Macho! Kasian tuh dia dengan sabar menunggu ceritamu malah di discount lagi haah~

Macho : Maafkan daku Zuki-san~ #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Neji tiba-tiba dateng : Yang terakhir, Nana MithrEe, makasih udah bilang pick gaje si Author kocak! Gue akuin Naru emang imut, tapi masih imutan Gaara-chan!

Macho sweatdrop : Ngapain kamu tiba-tiba masuk ke sini?

Neji : Numpang eksis.

Gaara : Hoek! Najis gue sama lo!

Neji : Aih, Gaara-chan kok malu-malu sih? Habis abang ga pernah masuk ke cerita si author nih! Abangkan pengen dibilang keren juga~

Gaara : Abang-abang bibirmu, gue masih ga normal!

Sasori : Dahlah Gaara! Neji, bawa aja tuh si Gaara biar gue ga ada saingannya!

Sasuke : Betul, betul, betul!

Neji : Ehehe ayo Gaara-chaan~ Kita pulang ke "Home Sweet Home" kita~ -meluk Gaara-

Gaara : THEDAAK! AKU UDAH GA NORMAL!

Macho : Huuwaa adegan YAOI LIVE! #dirajam readers.

Naruto : Woi tuh kasian readers setiamu menunggu! Cepat buat yang baru!

Macho : Iya nih, maaf-maaf! #geplak. Baiklah cerita barunya ga akan lama lagi Macho akan publishing, semoga bisa lebih baik dari yang ini. Judulnya akan sedikit berbeda, aah tapi yang terpenting mengenai ceritanya sajalah. Untuk kedua kalinya Macho buat fic discont, maaf banget! Bukannya apa-apa, tapi Macho merasa kurang yakin akan ceritanya, makanya Macho rombak biar jadi bagus –semoga-.

Sai : Tapi thor, aku mau tanya kenapa pick-mu harus dirombak segala?

Macho : Err—itu..

Naruto : Gini-gini, jadi si Author kurang percaya diri membuat pick romance-nya! Kan si Author kagak pernah jatuh cintrong makanya jadi begitu, tiap nonton film drama Korea aja dia malah fokus ke komik Naruto lagi! Bhuuu teru-terus si Author itu malesnya minta ampun! Bahkan dari pagi hingga malam sekarang dia belum mandi!

Macho : Huaaaa Naru-chan jahad! Jangan buka aib sembrono! Lalu apa hubungannya buat pick ini dengan tidak mandi seharian?

Sasuke : Lu emang pantes gue panggil bau!

*Macho pundung*

Sasori : Terus cerita pick lu yang baru judulnya apaan? Terus summary-nya gimana?

Macho : Itu masih rahasia ilahi (?)

Naruto : Ga nyambung!

Macho : Baiklah Minna-san, silahkan menunggu dengan sabar cerita yang akan Macho tampilkan nanti. Semoga tidak makin membosankan dan juga merepotkan -?-

Shikamaru : Mendokusei!

Macho #sweatdrop.

Naruto : Ahaha aku tau, aku tau! Cerita baru si Author judulnya—hmbb! **dibengkem Author**.

Macho : Jaa Minna-san, jangan dendam sama Macho iya! #dilempar ke segitiga Bermuda.

Discontinuous

-Gomenasai Minna-


End file.
